Resurrection of Vroengard
by ForgottenShade
Summary: Eragon left Alagaësia intending to help reestablish the dominance of the Dragon Riders. This follows his journey to continue after leaving behind his beloved friends and his efforts to resurrect the Dragon Riders city of Vroengard.
1. Return to Vroengard

**_ *DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY IN ANYWAY, the Inheritance Cycle is owned by Christopher Paolini and is his brainchild. While I believe we can appreciate the work he gave us to finish that part of the story I believe many can agree it just CAN'T end that way. So, I've decided to try writing out what I want to happen. I'm not the best with stories and description. Some of the descriptions are from Christopher Paolini's work. As the true name of the ancient language is never revealed this is only my guess at it after doing some research on how the author determined the ancient language and using what words he did have already. It is also obvious that the name of the group accompanying Eragon on his journey from Alagaësia is also my invention. If you have suggestions or spot errors feel free to share. I of course intend to reconcile Eragon and Arya, but probably in a sequel, for now I want to establish the resurrection of Vroengard.*_**

**_-Please note, the first and last few paragraphs of ever story will begin in Eragon's current life, and then consist mainly of flashbacks. Chunks in Italics and between a pair of hyphen marks are meant to indicate present time, i'm sorry if this confuses anyone!-_**

_-Eragon stood from his quarters on Vroengard, Helgr Huildr, watching the last traces of a small storm pass over the island. The scent of the rain filled his nose as he breathed deeply. The landscape proved to be breathtaking as he surveyed the dense forest of spruce, pine and fir trees blanketing the sides of mountains and foothills. Just as he had every other morning since his return to Doru Araeba, he meditated on thoughts of his time in Alagaësia and the loved ones he left behind after he slew Galbatorix. Nearly two centuries had passed since he left Alagaësia with Blödhgarm and his spellcasters, Saphira, and many Eldunarí. Eragon had not been idle on the island of the great dragons. He had accomplished many things, but with the passing of so many years that was to be expected. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly through his mouth. Today was the two hundredth anniversary of the Dag abr Esterní, the Day of Good Fortune. 200 years ago to the day Galbatorix had committed a much similar form of suicide as done by Thuviel after Eragon with the aid of over 200 Eldunarí, and elves cast an 'empathy spell'. The spell did not attack Galbatorix directly but it did cause him to feel the pain of the many inhabitants of Alagaësia which drove him mad within minutes. Shortly thereafter he and a council of leaders choose Nasuada, the leader of the Varden, to become High Queen of Alagaësia. After Nasuada restored Urû'baen to its former name of Ilirea, Eragon realized his true path required him to find a land for the Dragons to grow again, and for dragon riders to be trained.-_

After watching Arya and Fírnen depart from _Talíta, _their enchanted ship, he had allowed himself to feel the measure of sorrow her departure caused him. It was like a giant cavern had been opened in his heart and he knew that even if she doubted his sincerity as he had only experienced human emotions and been alive for such a long time, he would love no other like he loved her. _Little one, you are not alone, not ever_, Saphira broke into his grief. He knew she was right, being a rider granted him a long number of years to spend his life and Arya would be there when the time came. The journey along the Edda river carried the 'Eld Varda abr du Skulblaka'(Watchers of the Dragons) into desolate foreign lands. Blödhgarm, his selected group of elven spellcasters, Eragon, Saphira, Glaedr, and the other lucid Eldunarí had agreed to work together to revive the era of Dragon Riders and were dubbed by Lady Nasuada, Eld Varda abr du Skulblaka as her sign of blessing when they departed Ilirea, formerly, Urû'baen. Though the band worked together to search for minds they were met only with failure. It seemed that aside from the random assortment of animals drinking from the river there was nothing to be found in those Easternmost parts of Alagaësia. Blödhgarm had been the first to confer with Eragon as to whether this was indeed the right path to follow in their efforts to discover a land both hospitable and able to be safeguarded for the revival of the dragons and the training of their riders. "Shadeslayer, you seem restless with our journey. We do not seek to question your desire to explore this land but we are unsure what it is you seek here."

Eragon turned to face Blödhgarm, heaving a deep sigh. He knew that the things he truly desired were not destined to be according to the herbalist Angela's predictions. He merely wanted to find somewhere soon where he could begin the long, arduous task of rebuilding the dragon riders. He knew the work ahead would be a good distraction from his thoughts on Alagaësia and Arya. Better to start his work soon before thoughts on the world he was leaving behind would consume and tempt him to return. "Blödhgarm-elda. Though I wish I could disagree, I find I am inclined to agree with your observations." Blödhgarm displayed a visible sigh of relief. Eragon shouted suddenly, "Letta." The vessel came to a halt and the Elven spellcasters and Eldunarí all turned their attention to Eragon. Wetting his lips briefly he began, "A few days back an idea came to me in a dream. I intended to follow this course as long as it would allow because I felt we were obliged to follow the Edda river, however, I have been unable to shake a thought." The elves wore puzzled looks and the Eldunarí gave off a questioning feeling. Calmly Eragon explained his vision, "It would please me greatly if we could consider abandoning our quest for a safe-haven for the dragon riders in these lands, and instead travel back toward Vroengard."

Glaedr rumbled, _You yourself have seen what has become of Vroengard, the land is poisoned and inhospitable with vicious creatures such as the íllgrathr. I am unsure of whether this is the right path to take._

Eragon was quick to answer shifting his weight, "Glaedr speaks truth. We did find Vroengard to be a land with many oddities since its destruction by Galbatorix. But I believe that we now possess the power and knowledge needed to purify Doru Araeba and return it to its former glory. The structures need little work and are already large enough to house dragons and their riders. We must also return whenever Arya summons more eggs, I believe it wisest if we were to return there permanently."

Saphira huffed a cloud of smoke and stated, _I agree little one. The structure would not be hard to repair with so many skilled Älfakyn. _The elves smiled with pleasure at Saphiras compliment. _We also possess the true name of the ancient language and surely it would not be difficult to free the island of its wards and other enchantments. _Glaedr took Saphiras argument into mind. _Perhaps it is possible..._

"Eld Varda abr du Skulblaka, the Shur'tugal need a land that is free from wandering travelers and easily protected from any form of attack. I can speak for my fellow Älfakyn when I say we agree to pursue your visions Eragon Shadeslayer." As Blödhgarm speaking the other elven spellcasters nodded their heads slightly in agreement.

_-Eragon smiled widely, remembering the pleasure he had felt when the elves gave their approval. He had no way of knowing at the time that this was indeed the right decision, and he was thankful in hindsight that he and Saphira were able to convince the rest of Eld Varda abr du Skulblaka to trust his instincts.-_

"Eka elrun ono, älfya, wiol förn thornessa." Eragon smiled, thanking the elves for their gift of faith and trust. He knew it would be a laborious task to repair once grand city, but he knew deep within that this was where his destiny was leading him.

Together Eld Varda abr du Skulblaka combined their magic to move the _Talíta _back up the stream and towards Hedarth. Eragons spirits rose higher as he began to recognize the outskirts of the village he had previously though he would never see again. However it was short lived as he realized it would be best to continue straight on towards Vroengard and not make mention of his brief return to his friends. With the borrowed strength of the Eldunarí he made the boat invisible as he uttered Frethya. They sailed their way down the burbling river headed towards Farthen Dûr. Upon reaching the base of the Beor Mountains the group again combined their magical strength and took the _Talíta _to the sky. It was a long and taxing journey even as they took a direct Western route towards Surda so that they could place the craft in the water again. When they finally reached the edge of Alagaësia they submerged the _Talíta_ and sailed towards the Illium islands. After sleeping and hunting for a few days they began sailing North towards Vroengard.

The journey did not take so very long through the water as they were not bothered by many Nïdhwalar due to the presence of Cuaroc, rightfully named 'Hunter of the Nïdhwal'. While Saphira and Cuaroc enjoyed the taste of Nïdhwal, Eragon, the elves, and the Eldunarí contented themselves with what game they had hunted and stored from Eoam. Finally after three days Glaedr crooned, _Aras Thelduin, the fire mountains that guard the heart of Vroengard. We are almost there. We must soon start the cleansing of the poisons and wards guarding this island._

The various Eldunarí exuded excitement at getting to return to the many dragon eggs left behind. The elves were awed and felt a sense of honor, pride, and eventually tranquility as the reality of Vroengard set in. The once great land inhabited by riders of various ilk would once again see Dragons, Elves, Humans, and perhaps get to greet Dwarves and Urgals. The vast crags were sprayed with salt from the crashing waves. Eragon began searching with his mind for the wards he would need to break to begin the process of purifying the island. As with many of the cities he went through in Alagaësia he failed to understand many of the spells still cast upon the land. This time however, there was to be no one living here for a long while except Eld Varda abr du Skulblaka, and with unanimous agreement he uttered the true name of the ancient language to begin cleansing the mess that Galbatorix had left behind, _Förn ilumëo fródleikr m__á__l ebrithil. _Roughly stating that he was the ancient true magic language master. Upon giving it another thought Eragon also included a spell to remove the poisons in the atmosphere of the island caused by Thuviels sacrifice.

_**Just like every other writer i'd appreciate any reviews/questions/comments/suggestions/activity with this story of any sort. However, it won't change the speed of which I will create and upload chapters. This is simply what I hope will help someone else cope when reviewing the way Inheritance ended. Eventually I will probably create a sequel that allows Eragon and Arya to meet back again. For now the gap needs to be breached between the time he says farewell and the time he says hello again.**_


	2. Thuviels Sacrifice

_***Again this is not my intellectual content. The main storyline, characters, et-cetera et-cetera(I just LOVED the King and I) belong to Christopher Paolini. Who in his randomness thought leaving Arya and Eragon apart was vastly intelligent. To correct that I give you more in my first story, Resurrection of Vroengard. Comments questions reviews yada yada are welcome.***_

_**-Please note before reading, these stories will always consist of both present day and flashback. Typically the first paragraph and last paragraph or so will be from Eragons current life. It will ALWAYS be marked with hyphens ( - ) at the beginning and end of the paragraph. Everything else should be considered flashback-**_

_ -_Stretching his arms over his head Eragon opened his eyes again and reached out to Saphira. Her yawn was perturbed as she questioned his early morning stirrings. _Is something the trouble Little One?_ Eragon could tell she was looking forward to a few hours more of sleep and he set her at ease stating, _Nothing is the matter Saphira I was just remembering things, go back to sleep but do let me know when you're ready to wake up._ Saphira hummed a soft happy reply, _Thank you Eragon, I will be sure to do so._ Left to his own devices Eragon turned back towards the opening of his hold atop Moraetas Spire. It was one of the larger keeps, Eragon realized it would be best to have a room big enough for Saphira and any future dragon riders with their dragons. He had cast spells across the large opening that would keep the stronger drafts out so that it would not get too chilly. _Istalrí_ Eragon murmured, causing the torches lining his chambers to flare up. Giving a last glance to the departing storm Eragon strode into his bed chambers. Opening a vast oak trunk he lifted out a clean white tunic, a black leather jerkin, a pair of black leather breeches, and thick brown leather boots. As he tightened the laces on his boots his thoughts began to drift again back to his first days back on Vroengard.-

The members of Eld Varda abr du Skulblaka disembarked from the _Talíta _when they spotted a smooth shore without rocks that provided a good landing area. As the band of Dragon Watchers stepped onto the sandy beach all felt a sense of hope for the beginning of their quest to bring back the era of the dragon riders. Eragon led the pack swiftly towards the Northwestern edge of the city, near the gardens that surrounded Moraeta's Spire, also known as the Rock of Kuthían. All were eager to arrive at the Vault of Souls and inform those who had been left behind of their fate. They stepped across beds of pine needles, their steps cushioned as they made their way through the remains of what had been the crowning achievement of Vroengard. Eragon heard a sharp intake of breath as Blödhgarm and the other elves as they surveyed the ruins. Crushed stones and rubble lay strewn across the valley floor. Ivy, moss, and thick lichen coated the trees, vines, and forest floor as nature took over the city remains.

The overall atmosphere of the city was much the same as when Eragon, Glaedr, and Saphira had first arrived. The land still had an overall air of something sinister. While the sandy shore they had first climbed onto was surrounded by thick pine trees, the land in this area looked alive and thriving in some areas, and heavily scarred in others. Trees were twisted in unnatural positions and were bare, resembling skeletons. The troop continued onward into the city their faces somber as they realized the extent of the damage incurred by Thuviels last act.

"Shadeslayer I see now why Glaedr-elda displayed such doubts about our possible permanent return here. However I believe we do have the strength necessary to build back the grandeur of this land. It would be easier had we some dwarves." Blödhgarm stated, pausing to look at the massive amount of destruction that would need fixing before anyone could reinhabit Vroengard.

Eragon chuckled, "Let us hope we can get two dwarfish riders soon then yes?" Blödhgarm flashed a toothy grin, "Aye Shadeslayer, that would be a quick fix."

Passing by the center of the destruction where Thuviel made his unknowing sacrifice to ensure the revival of the Shur'tugal, Eragon stopped, turned, and faced the members of Eld Varda abr du Skulblaka. Addressing them he stood grimly, " Thuviel made the ultimate sacrifice for the security of our future. And while cleansing the poison left from his death was necessary, I wish to make a mark here to commemorate his glory. So that some sign of his life may still lie here." The elves were silent a moment, considering the life of their fellow. Blödhgarm, bowing to Eragon whispered, "Elrun Ono, you are certainly a Vinr-Älfakyn." Eragon and Saphira joined minds with the Eldunarí and muttered words in the ancient language. Large broken columns moved from the center of the square and in the center rose a single marble column. An inscription appeared, "Thuviel, Elven Shur'tugal, who lost his dragon to the Wyrdfell. He sacrificed his life for the greater good. To him we owe everything. Stydja unin mor'ran, Thuviel." As Eragon finished the incantation the Eldunarí gave him the knowledge needed to add a fairth of Thuviel.

The silence of the moment was broken by the high-pitched shriek of birds in the trees surrounding the square. Eragon waving them on said, "Let us continue". He started once more for the Rock of Kuthian, eager to show his friends the mass of dragon eggs waiting to find their riders and their freedom once more.

_This is a moment I never once imagined Little One. _Saphira broke in as they left the square.

_And how lucky we are that it is indeed possible. I am happy that you are no longer the last female of your kind. And that you no longer must feel so lonely._

_I wonder if any of the wild dragons will reconsider being bonded or how they will choose to continue. There are no grown wild dragons left that we know of and if they do not consent to a rider they will have to find some manner of choosing a leader. Regardless we will soon have more eggs as more dragons are free to populate the earth again. _Saphiras quick snort of joy caused the elves to cast a quick glance but all continued onwards.

_This is true, for now we should just concentrate on letting them know of our victory._

Arriving at the Vault of Souls Eragon signaled the group to stop once more. Umaroth waking from his silence relayed some words of the ancient language that would open the vault. The fifty foot spire split in two and arched down to either side, tracing the outline of two broad doors. Upon the doors appeared row after row of glyphs lined in gold, just as before. The heavy doors swung open, and the Elves look on as Eragon lead them through the tunnels deeper underground.

The Eldunarí combined minds with Eragon probing outward with their minds sending greetings and flashes of the success over Galbatorix, providing a sense of serenity to those few left behind. The band of friends continued down the steep dirt tunnel feeling the overwhelming emotions from the room at the end of the tunnel. Upon reaching the room of the dragons Cuaroc advanced placing the last of the Eldunarí in his chest. He was glad to be joined again with his friends.

Eragon stood surveying the shock on the faces of the elves. The rows of eggs on the wall were a veritable rainbow of colors. While he had informed them of the vast number of eggs stored in Doru Arabea it was quite another thing to see it in person. Many of the elves uttered a single word, _Nuanen_, beautiful. Eragon too felt relief at again being in this room where the future was at his hands. Now only decisions were left. Whether debris should be cleared around Doru Arabea and reconstruction begin, and how to handle the dragon eggs as yet unhatched. Eragon knew this was not the time for either him or Saphira to return to Alagaësia, but somehow the eggs must be ferried safely to the main land for dragons to meet their riders. As Eragon contemplated the first steps that should be taken a sharp sound in the corner of the room seized his attention.

As the elves were walking along the rows of dragon eggs, one in particular began to vibrate quickly coming to life. Everyone in the room stared, transfixed, watching the wobbling egg as cracks split down the black veined egg. Shards of the egg flew out across the room as a small black dragon leaped away from the shelves housing the dragon eggs.

_ -_Eragon smiled, straightening his body as he stood up and stretched again. It was a shock unlike any other when Bíarganer had hatched. It was well expected that dragons would begin meeting with the opportunity to hatch as they were released into Alagaësia and could be within distance of their rider, but that one could hatch so suddenly? Nevertheless, he had been happy that another dragon was able to enter the world and escape the confines of the cramped shells they had remained in for centuries.-

**-Well, i'm going to go back throughout the writing of this to add more details because I feel like my writing is weak. But i'm just happy it's still coming together at all. Reviews and suggestions/corrections are always welcomed-**

**-Side note, since i've never submitted stories before to fanfiction I didn't realize reviews came in through email, and at that it was sent to an email I never use/check, but now that i've found them i'll take them into consideration, thank you very very very much-**


	3. The Vault of Souls

_***Still not my intellectual content. The main storyline, characters, etc belong to Christopher Paolini. Thanks for the hints and suggestions, Story may hit a bit of a slow period soon because spring break is coming up and i'm escaping my students to go home to the beach, but I promise at least one chapter will be out next week***_

_**_**-Please note before reading, these stories will always consist of both present day and flashback. Typically the first paragraph and last paragraph or so will be from Eragons current life. It will ALWAYS be marked with hyphens ( - ) at the beginning and end of the paragraph. Everything else should be considered flashback-**_**_

- Eragon walked across his room, unlocking his chamber doors and descending down a long winding staircase. The hold was high above the ground below and it took some time to reach but he didn't mind the trip down. Going down the lengthy staircase he passed various rooms embedded in the stone structure. Closest to his bed chambers was a study with a vast library where he kept a record of his progress on Vroengard and his dictionary of the ancient language. Included in that library was a copy of _Domia abr Wyrda _from Jeod. They had remained close friends for many years after he made his way to Vroengard, but as a human he had passed away quite a time ago. Down further levels was another landing where Eragon could prepare and consume his meals, with plenty of room for Saphira to join should she so endeavor. As Eragon continued making his way down the staircase and the various rooms attached, his thoughts returned to the moment Bíarganer hatched from her egg.-

The black dragon jumped from her shell. Giving a short burst of flame from her nose as her claws struck the ground and she felt the cool ground for the first time. Immediately confusion overtook the room as it was not immediately clear who had caused the dragon to break free. Or if this dragon was even one who would be bound to a rider, or rather, choose to live as a free being in Alagaësia. Eragon were the first to offer their salutations, _Kvetha Fricai, Greetings friend._

Blinking her eyes rapidly Bíarganer looked around the room taking in the group in front of her. Tentatively she opened her mind. _I know you have many questions, and I can assuage your worries that I am a wild dragon. My rider is here._ She stepped forward nudging Blödhgarms palm, as the spark of a gedwëy ignasia grew upon his palm. _I am honored_, replied Blödhgarm as he placed his brow to the head of his dragon.

A rush of welcomes was quick to come from the remaining elves. Eragon raised his palm to the crowd requesting their silence and attention. "This is indeed a gift that we will celebrate with our friends in Alagaësia, and now is a pressing time indeed for us to discuss how we should proceed." He paused wetting his lips, "It is imperative that we establish now our expectations of these unhatched dragons, their parents were both wild, and bonded. And there is a decision to be made for all of them."

Valdr offered a gruff grumble as a means of stealing the focus of the group standing in the room. He presented them with many complicated images. The old dragon explained in his own form of communication a wish that wild dragons be allowed to choose their freedom now. But that they would consider bonding themselves to a rider. He also expressed the desire that an agreement be made then and there that any dragon who choose to go unbound would agree to a pact of peace. The last thing anyone desired was more warfare after finally ridding the land of a tyrant such as Galbatorix.

Eragon recalled that as they last left Vroengard he had been told that of the 243 eggs saved, only 26 were readily agreed to be bonded. He had hoped that more would agree to reconsider, but had no expectations as he realized they had more than done their time in cramped eggs instead of enjoying the sky under their wings in their youth. A strong male voice came forward in a larger golden egg. _Eragon, Kingkiller. We thank you for finally giving us our opportunity to live the lives we have long desired. We can not all accept the life of a bonded dragon. Though we will share no qualms and pass no judgments on those who have reconsidered their placement in the choice of bound or unbound. I also believe we can agree to a term of peace, so long as we may roam freely without restrictions on where we wish to settle. We will always expect a home in the mountains of Vroengard._

Eragon and the rest of Eld Varda abr du Skulblaka met gazes as they quickly discussed the words of this outspoken wild dragon. It would be agreeable to everyone that all dragons call Vroengard their home, no matter their decision on having a rider.

Eragon nodded his head in the direction of the golden egg. _We can agree to your wishes, what is your name, O Bjartskular?_

_ You may call me Gärganon, Kingkiller. _Eragon smiled, _Well __Gärganon, would you find it agreeable to allowing us time to rebuild Vroengard before departing the vault of souls. _Gärganon while not altogether pleased could understand the reasoning and consented. The conversation continued and encompassed a desire Eragon had to allow all wild dragons time to consider their options without feeling a rush to decide. All of the dragon eggs would remain in the vault until reconstruction could really begin and the dragon keeps high above the city could be made safe once again. All agreed that one month would be allowed for Eld Varda abr du Skulblaka to get Vroengard ready for the return of the wild dragons.

Eragon and the other members of Eld Varda abr du Skulblaka made their way out of the Vault of Souls. It was immediately agreed that setting up a camp for the night was the number one priority. Everyone agreed that a watch was necessary until clean up began. With the Snalglí and Burrow Grubs still roaming the island and whatever else was as yet undiscovered, all thought it wise to err on the safe side. They choose to locate themselves back in the central square where the monument to Thuviel had been created. Tents were erected and blankets laid down to cushion the compact dirt floor. Yaela, Invidia, Afastr and Afvaldr(the twins), and Gamall agreed to take the first watch. Eragon, Saphira, Blödhgarm, and Bíarganer agreed to take the final watch. The remaining elves, Soma, Drengr, Valbrandr, Kiladrael, and Tindr, were given the chore of gathering dinner for the current night as well as firewood to keep a fire through the night.

Blödhgarm and Bíarganer wandered off into the thicket of trees surrounding the square, wanting to get to know each other in a more intimate setting. Eragon watched as the Elf and Dragon walked off, feeling a pang of nostalgia as he remembered the first time he met Saphira and their early experiences together as they opened themselves up to the bond between a dragon and their rider. _Oh little one, it feels like ages ago. So much has changed since our first days together in Carvahall._ Eragon walked over to Saphira and placed his right palm, the one with the gedwëy ignasia against Saphiras radiant sapphire blue scales. _And I am ever thankful we have made it here. I do wonder what our true names were before leaving Carvahall. Arya and even Glaedr commented that the names we discovered just a few months ago did not feel similar to the person they met when Eragon and Saphira for the first time. _Saphira raised an eyebrow quizzically at Eragon, already sensing his next question. _Saphira, is it possible, that our names could change again? _Saphira paused thoughtfully letting her tail drift silently to the ground before hitting it with a soft _whump. _ _I can not give you an answer to that question Eragon. Maybe it is possible. Is destiny truly predetermined? We know that the true name of your mother, Selena, changed after she went to Carvahall and met Brom. Though it is a wonder how many times a name can change, especially when we are going to live forever. _Eragon gazed sleepily at Saphira, the days adventures having drained him of his energy.

Just then Soma, Drengr, Valbrandr, Kiladraël, and Tindr returned carrying with them an assortment of berries, nuts, and some captured Snalglí for Saphira and Bíarganer when she returned. Eragon and the elves consumed their meal as Blödhgarm and Bíarganer returned and all ate well. The conversation was cheery and light, they all decided the easiest fix to Vroengard would work if they started around the central square and worked their way outward. Eragon rose from the fire stretching his arms up high and yawning as he finished the last of his berries. He bade his friends goodnight and entered his tent. Removing his clothing and folding them in a corner Eragon was glad to have some hours of sleep, but knew that falling asleep would be a challenge as his thoughts inevitably moved back to Arya.

Their parting still stung Eragon, and even as she was confident that having been born a human he would inevitably move on, Eragon was sure he couldn't with or without merit of the Blood-Oath celebration that enhanced his features and in a sense made him part elf. Arya Drottning. Queen of the elves in Ellesméra and the surrounding Du Weldenvarden. He knew that he would need to communicate with Arya and inform her of Bíarganers hatching. He also wanted to inform her of their final relocation to Vroengard and to be informed of any news in Alagaësia. While he came up with reason after reason why his business with Arya was pressing, he knew in reality he merely wanted to see and hear her again.

-Eragon gladly reached the bottom of the staircase, his cheeks a rosy pink as he paused to catch his breath. While going down took much less energy than traveling up, it was still a long walk down the stairs as he and Saphira had chosen to inhabit one of the tallest dragon holds in Vroengard. He walked towards the central square of Doru Arabea, surveying the sky as it occasionally shimmered with the scales of wild dragons as they entered and departed their own keeps. Today was a day where many dragons were gathering to celebrate two centuries of freedom from the oppression and almost extinction suffered under the reign of Galbatorix. Eragon walked along a cold creek and stooped down to sip from the clear water. Having caught his breath Eragon continued onward ruminating on the festivities soon to occur.-

***Thank you again for all suggestions. I am planning to get to chunking soon(I wouldn't dare make a 730 day log of events(WE MUST RECONCILE ARYA AND ERAGON SOON). I plan on finishing out the time of the first 200 years. And then make a sequel for Arya and Eragon to fit in my mind. So just incase you are simply sticking around for that be warned. I don't plan to make more than 10 chapters in the Resurrection of Vroengard, but just a fair warning.***


	4. Scrying with Arya

_***Still not my intellectual content. The main storyline, characters, etc belong to Christopher Paolini. Thanks again for suggestions and all that jazz.***_

_**_**-Please note before reading, these stories will always consist of both present day and flashback. Typically the first paragraph and last paragraph or so will be from Eragons current life. It will ALWAYS be marked with hyphens ( - ) at the beginning and end of the paragraph. Everything else should be considered flashback- **_**_

-Eragon wound through the well worn path of trees on his way to the central square. Eragon was of course one of the primary instructors for Dragon Riders once they made their way to Vroengard. The numbers had vastly increased over 200 years. His first few days on Vroengard had brought the number up to four. Two centuries of time had increased that number to fifty, and the races of riders had also finally expanded to include dwarves and urgals. The path to the keep atop Moraetas Spire was often visited by 'trainees' who sought extra guidance from Eragon and as such the natural grass and weeds that should have been there were long gone. Sauntering between the trees Eragon took his time, yet still his heart beat fast as his thoughts surrounded the complicated nature of the day, and the conversation he hoped he would soon share with Arya as well as the one he had shared upon his return to Vroengard so long before.-

"Mmph." Eragon muttered and turned onto his side to look at the hand that had shook him awake. "I'm sorry to disturb your slumber Shadeslayer, however it is time for you and Blödhgarm to take over the watch," Yaela murmured, stifling a yawn. Eragon shook his head to clear the sleep and gained his senses. "Anything of interest?" he queried. "Nay Shadeslayer, just the squirrels." replied Yaela with a chuckle. Eragon nodded and rose from his sleeping roll. As he made his way outside he noticed Blödhgarm was already seated around the campfire, conversing with Bíarganer.

Eragon walked over to the log Blödhgarm was seated on, "May I join you, Blödhgarm-elda?"

"Of course Shadeslayer." Blödhgarm scooted over to make room. "I never expected I could be one so honored as yourself, to deserve the companionship of a dragon. It is an experience I have always been curious, and truthfully envious of. I feel as if a part of myself I never knew was missing has finally been reconciled."

Eragon nodded his agreement heartily. "I am happy for you Blödhgarm. And for the future of

Alagaësia if more dragon riders come from stock such as yourself." Here, Eragon paused, phrasing his words carefully, "I am sure you are confident in your knowledge as you are considerably older than I, but if ever you have questions please do not hesitate to think of me as an equal you can come to if ever you wish to discuss curiosities you may encounter with Bíarganer."

Blödhgarm nodded after a few seconds of looking into the firelight. "Thank you for your offer Shadeslayer. If need arise I will appreciate your input." Eragon smiled and continued, "I would appreciate your assistance in training the new dragon riders Blödhgarm. There is much you have to offer from your years of experience and upbringing." Blödhgarm agreed with Eragon's offer, realizing that it would be impossible for Eragon to train all of the future riders and that he would need someone to help and it may as well be him.

The two friends sat by the fire into the early dawn hours without many interruptions. Saphira and Bíarganer talked for a long time without either of their riders mentally presents. Saphira was glad to have a companion so soon and eager to discuss with another female her sadness at leaving behind Fírnen. As the sun gradually ascended in the sky Eragon considered what he would tell Arya when he would scry with her later in the morning. A part of him was nervous, but he was also wary. While it had not yet gotten easier to separate her from his thoughts he knew the best remedy to counter his loneliness would be to grow accustom to life away from her. When the sun finally sat still in the morning Eragon and Blödhgarm roused the group to begin their busy day of repairing the island of the Dragon Riders.

After consuming his breakfast Eragon went to his tent with the knowledge that he would be undisturbed for some time so that he could speak with Arya and prover her with updates. Eragon removed the scrying mirror from his leather satchel and spoke in the ancient language, _draumr kópa. _As the image of Arya began coming into view Eragon could not stop the smile creeping to his lips and did not care to. "Atra esterní ono thelduin, Eragon Shur'tugal." "Atra du evarínya ono varda, Arya Drottning." Eragon did not hesitate to provide updates. He filled her in on their decision to use Vroengard as their base of operations and she was not altogether surprised, sharing that she felt he would return as soon as he first shared the story of his first experiences. She was however, shocked to learn that Blödhgarm was now a dragon rider. Not that he was undeserving, but that another dragon egg could hatch again so quickly. Eragon queried about the status of his brother and Nasuada after his departure. He was relieved to know that Roran and Katrina had returned to Carva Hall safely and that so far King Orrin and all others were not creating much hassle for Nasuada. Eragon inquired after any news of Murtagh and Thorn, but so far both had not been sighted by anyone. As they finished covering topics on the business of Alagaësia, both found that they were not ready to stop speaking with each other, but the things they might need to say weren't meant to be said thousands of miles apart. Instead the bantered playfully about Ellesméra and what exactly Eragon envisioned for Vroengard. With a sigh Eragon knew he had to end their conversation because valuable sunlight was wasting away. "I will think of you often Arya. May the stars watch over you and Fírnen." Arya looked away before replying, "I will think of you too, Eragon. May the stars watch over you, Saphira, and the rest of Eld Varda abr du Skulblaka. I have high hopes for your success on Vroengard." Slowly the scrying mirror clouded over and looked again like any other mirror. Eragon paused to gather his thoughts and exited his tent.

The day passed without much in the way of excitement. Together they worked to remove crumbled debris strewn around the central square. The work was taxing as large mounds of stone and heavy columns were numerous and required intense focus to manipulate without dropping it and creating more smaller pieces that would need to be removed. The lunch was light and the sun bore down on the group for a large part of the day without much mercy from passing clouds. By the time the sun began descending once more all were more than a little dirty and wanted nothing more than sleep. Placing his hands on his hips Eragon stood and faced the square, trying to see it with fresh eyes. It was not exactly perfect. Far from it, but it was definitely more habitable than from the previous night and he was content that after only two more days the central square would be presentable in a manner that would please everyone who came to visit Vroengard and that it would be worthy of its majestic heritage. Tomorrow would involve refilling the crater left behind after the death of Thuviel. They would also setup a more permanent area for camp that would be more than the tents and bedrolls they currently used. The last day would be spent mapping out the general area surrounding the square so that as they expanded their work they would have a comprehensive map for planning future work. During their surveying Eragon also sought to eradicate Vroengard of the burrow grubs that he knew as unwholesome creatures that would never do anything but post as a potential danger for the peoples of Alagaësia. The Snalglí he felt were isolated enough and he would not deny to Saphira and the other dragons seeing as they made an excellent snack.

_Eragon_, Saphira broke in. He turned to face her direction as she craned her neck at him. _Did you need something Saphira?_ He replied as he started walking over. _My wings ache to feel the sky again. Would you care to join me? _Eragon grinned, his pace accelerating. He stopped in his tent to grab Saphiras saddle, the moment he was strapped in she thrust off her hulking frame from the ground and took to the skies. Both were elated to feel the wind against their cheeks as they sped onward through the sky. The last time they came to Vroengard they had lacked the time necessary to truly explore the island and they relished the opportunity to be alone and see the land for what it was. _While it seems our destiny may not be to return to Alagaësia, I wonder if would be possible for Alagaësia to come to us?_ Saphira pondered, breaking into Eragon's mindless enjoyment of the flight. His face went slack as he considered her words, it went without saying that she missed Fírnen and he had not truly considered the possibility that Arya and Fírnen might at least be able to visit Vroengard. Slowly however he shook his head. _I wish that it would be so, but I do not think that it would happen in time enough for us to reconcile our feelings. Arya and Fírnen must both tend to matters in Ellesméra and I fear until King Orrin passes on Nasuadas throne will always be at risk and with Murtagh and Thorn not being welcomed in the empire that leaves Arya and Fírnen to watch over them. _His words seemed to sober Saphira as she slightly receded from him mentally. He reached out mentally, trying to provide the comfort she needed, _Maybe Murtagh and Thorn will find what they are looking for sooner rather than later. And maybe they will be able to provide the protection Alagaësia needs for enough time to cover a visit from Arya and Fírnen._ While Saphira still remained silent he felt the gap between them diminish just slightly, but it was enough to remind him that they would always have each other. Eragon cleared his mind and opened himself up to Saphira, seeing their flight through Saphiras blue tinged eyes. Even when the love of their lives were hundreds of miles away in one of the farthest corners of Alagaësia, they would always be able to find comfort with each other, and Eragon was extremely thankful for the path his life had led him down. In his short lifespan he had already experienced many losses, suffered through extreme injuries, and been separated from the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. But he had experienced joys as well.

-Eragon finally cleared the forest lining and began offering small waves and nods to the dragon riders who were being trained or sought time off in Vroengard. His relationship with Saphira had only grown stronger through the years. Often he thought back on the times he spent in Alagaësia in his youth as he worked to rid Alagaësia of the scourge that was Galbatorix. Now that he was two centuries advanced in his age, he tried to meditate on just what Galbatorix felt and endured after he lost Jarnunvösk to an urgal attack in the Spine. While he could not understand the decision to kill so many of the inhabitants of Alagaësia including such a great number of dragons, he felt he could understand how it might feel if he were to ever lose Saphira. As Eragon finally reached the central hub of activity he ducked into the enormous stone dining hall. It was early enough to not be too crowded and that didn't bother him. He enjoyed the early morning solitude and thought again about his talk with Arya. Two centuries had not dulled the affection he felt for her, in fact in this instance, absence did make the heart grow fonder-

***So. I'm sorry this may have taken a BIT longer than I intended. On the upside my readers can all be happy I passed a few really important teaching exams and as soon as I graduate in a few weeks I'll be a fully license history teacher! Yayyy, enough about me. I'll try to get out another chapter on Sunday, but the last few weeks of the school year means I have to help prep the kids on exams and my cooperating teacher has a baby due soon so he may be out and I may have to take over the full course load. If this happens I'll still try to at least put out chapters though they would probably be half the size they normally are. Hope everyone is doing well and again, feel free to forward your suggestions or help me find anything incorrect I've put in here. Cheers***


	5. Helgr Huildr

_***Still not my intellectual content. The main storyline, characters, etc belong to Christopher Paolini. Thanks again for suggestions and all that jazz.***_

-Eragon went to the side of the hall and grabbed a tray. He piled on a few pieces of bread and some fruit and berries. As more dragon riders filed in to the hall he was pleased to see that there was no distinction between those who stayed in the hall. Urgals, Dwarves, Elves, and Humans all sat together at the long tables. There was no grouping that isolated the riders from each other. Many gave Eragon nods of recognition but otherwise left him be. Eragon ate his meal quietly, looking on at those around him. The elves were naturally vegetarian, and it was a choice everyone would have to make consciously at some point, but many had not yet reached the point in training when he had made the decision. There was never much of a set agenda to follow on Dag abr Esterní, the Day of Good Fortune. Typically the morning was spent with dragon riders making their way to Vroengard and greeting each other and eating a light breakfast. Around noon, they would all congregate in front ot the statue of Thuviel. Blödhgarm would always begin with a message of thanks for the sacrifice that made the very moment every shared possible. Murtagh would share the struggles everyone endured trying to defeat Galbatorix, and Eragon would make a speech highlighting the hopes they all shared for the continuing future of Alagaësia. Inwardly Eragon groaned at the idea of having to stand in front of so many people giving a speech.-

_Saphira, it's getting a bit chilly up here, do you think we could head back now?_ Eragon asked. _Of course little one. Though. Do you think you could hold out a bit longer?_ A burst of energy flew from her and into Eragon, he was puzzled but acquiesced to Saphiras wishes. She put up a barrier between them and Eragon grew only more confused but knew better than to question. They were both learning to adjust and he knew that he needed to be there for her. Saphira continued flying over the tall pine and fir trees. He began recognizing areas they had cleared of debris previously and began to wonder why Saphira had asked him if he had enough energy if they were heading back to the camp. Veering off suddenly Eragon realized where they were headed and broke in, unable to keep his questions at bay for any longer. _Saphira, where are we going? _He mused impatiently. Saphira chuckled, _Patience Eragon. _Her words subdued him and he let her fly unperturbed to Moraetas Spire. As she finally began her descent and landed on the ground she put his question at bay as she began. _We are going to eventually need a place to sleep off of the ground Eragon. These holds have been here for centuries and it's time they are put to use again. We should pick one. It not for us there would be no more dragon riders aside from Galbatorix and Murtagh. It is only fair we go ahead and select somewhere we could make our home. If we're going to spend possibly the rest of our lives here I would like to go ahead and start making my nest. _Eragon was not altogether shocked to hear her request, he knew that soon everyone would eventually settle into more permanent sleeping quarters instead of sleeping together on cots or blankets inside of wide tents. He nodded his agreement, _Where would you suggest we start looking Saphira?_ Her massive jaw pulled upwards into a smile and a short puff of smoke flew from her snout.

_Here, Little one. I can feel it in my bones. We should remain here with the rest of the dragon eggs and Eldunarí_. _If anyone is going to watch over the Vault of Souls and protect it, it should be us._ Eragon quickly drew his eyes upwards, scaling the peaks along Moraetas Spine. _Saphira I don't see anything within reason down here, can you take us back up?_ She launched herself back into the air and flew high up looking for signs that there was once a hold for dragon riders. Suddenly they spotted the outlines of a cave. Saphira slowed the flapping of her wings and they glided into the opening. Eragon hopped out of Saphiras saddle and walked around the vast opening. It wasn't very spacious at the moment, but it had an excellent view of the surrounding valley was definitely something he could get used to. They would need to make the entrance much bigger if they were to ever let more than one dragon, or even one extremely large dragon into the room, but for the time being, it would do.

When they arrived back the the camp the elves were all pacing back and forth. Arya had attempted to scry with Eragon while he had been out with Saphira. He was greatly curious as to what would be so pressing that she would try to scry with him so soon as they had already talked that morning. He hurried to his tent and began muttering the words in the ancient language that would let him scry deep within the elven city of Ellesméra. _Greetings Arya Drottning, wh..._ Arya held up her fingers to stop him in his tracks._ Eragon I don't have the time to make pleasantries right now. You said you wanted to be kept knowledgeable about any developments in __Alagaësia. It seems that King Orrin has decided his right to rule is higher than that of Nasuada. Perhaps he was waiting until he felt you were far beyond the reaches of discussion in Alagaësia. _Eragon frowned his, dismay immediately shown on his face. He didn't think Orrin would be able to last until his natural demise without attempting a coup, but he also thought that Orrin would be smart enough to wait a bit longer. If he had of known that Orrin was truly so distraught about the division of power in the new Alagaësia he would have stayed behind for a longer time. He couldn't hope to head back so soon, it was possible that after some time had passed he would be able to return, but this was not the time. _Arya what is your planned course of action?_ _I know we haven't been on Vroengard long, but I just don't believe we're meant to leave yet. _Arya nodded her agreement, _I would not ask this of you Eragon. I do not know how many people will be willing to fight with King Orrin after finally defeating Galbatorix, but I do believe we will need to put a stop to his foolishness before it inflames the minds of those who likewise believe they should be able to put a claim to the throne. _Eragon felt sick to his stomach thinking about the many paths that could be stretching out in front of him if Orrin were to really attempt a rebellion. He felt as if he were grasping at straws but he had to ask, _Arya is it possible that there are those who merely want to enflame rumors?_ Arya shook her head. _We've considered it and I will concur that we do not yet have absolute confirmation, but the chances are high that what I'm telling you is true, and I would rather tell you when the rumors are starting than when an attack starts. _Eragon stared at the ground numbed. _Well, we saw that he was consuming large amounts of heavy drink during our campaign against Galbatorix. Maybe he was just having drunken ramblings?_ Arya gave a slight smirk, _We can only hope. _As the finality of her words sunk in Eragon began letting the words come to his mouth that he had put off. _If he is indeed planning to wage war on Nasuada, where will you be?_ Aryas posture revealed her words before they made their way out. _We have maintained our alliance with the Varden, I would need to talk with our council, as Queen it is my duty to come to the aid of our allies, but losing a queen so soon would wreak havoc on our kind. However, I must also respect my responsibilities as a dragon rider. _The words lay there left unsaid. She would not hesitate to go to war if it meant stopping any chance of another drawn out war after peace had only just been reached. Unless proof came forward, and soon, that King Orrin was not truly planning an attack, Arya would consider it her duty to come forward, and there was never any chance of talking her out of her decisions. She was far too stubborn. _Then what of the responsibilities of your fellow dragon riders._ _You can not consider this a matter for you, as a dragon rider if you don't expect the rest of us to come to your aid. _Arya gave a soft laugh. _I thought you would say that. I have sent messengers out to search for Murtagh. I believe he would find this matter we are in of a special interest._ Eragon began wishing with all of his heart that Orrin was merely a drunken fool. He did not care for the idea of Arya getting involved with more battles, or of Murtagh possibly being forced out of his needed reclusion just to deal with a choleric old man who let his heart fill with animosity. _I can not come up with a decision in such a short period, as for how much direct involvement Saphira and I may share in giving you aid. I will only ask you give me more updates as they come and be certain that what you hear is true. I would hate to exacerbate the situation if there isn't one. In the mean time Saphira and I will ruminate on what you've told us. _He said his goodbyes to her, speaking her name in the ancient language. Her eyes opened wide, her head nodding she replied, _I understand your need for time and I can assure you we will not be rash._ She returned his goodbye with her own, again, speaking his true name in the ancient language. They both knew that whatever the course of the events to come, they would heavily consider the opinion of the other. Ending the spell Eragon placed his head into the palms of his hand.

Blödhgarm and Bíarganer were in a state of shock and dismay after hearing Eragon relate his conversation with Arya. The atmosphere would undoubtedly be tense over the following days and both agreed that working hard to begin rebuilding instead of merely clearing the land would need to begin in earnest. Blödhgarm sensed the anguish emanating from Eragon,_ Shadeslayer. I know this news sits heavy on your heart, and on your mind. It is not a secret that you harbor feelings for Arya-Drottning. And while I know you would not hesitate to fight with her if you could, well, my point is, if you could. I am also privy to the knowledge of the fortune the wise one gave you before leaving Alagaësia. I do not know if a fortune may change over time. We know that even the true name of a person may change over time, though not how many. But I doubt that even if a fortune may change, it could change so soon._ The words he spoke washed waves over Eragon as he dropped his façade. Upon first meeting Blödhgarm he would not have imagined they would ever become friends, but the elder elf was just that for Eragon. _ Blödhgarm-elda. You are very observant_, he stated with a nervous laugh. _My conscious ways heavy with the implications a war with King Orrin would have on my friends in Alagaësia. I am uncertain as to whether I would indeed leave Vroengard to fight in this war. What you have said reflects what is in my heart. I believe I will still take the time to reflect on it tonight, in the mean time, let us hope that this is all a rather large misunderstanding._ Blödhgarm nodded and left Eragon be, sensing his desire to be alone and that the amount of energy that had ebbed out of Eragon upon first hearing the devastating rumors left him with the strong desire for rest.

-Eragon ate the last of his morning fruit and and rose from his seat, carrying his plate to an area where dirty dishes lay waiting for someone to clean them. As he began to head back out of the mess hall he ran into Blödhgarm, a grin broke out on his face. After coming to Vroengard the two had became close friends, they had survived the ordeal with King Orrin and developed an easy routine when it came to training the new dragon riders. He was also one of the few members of Eld Varda abr du Skulblaka still on the island, and not just because he was a dragon rider. After the first century had passed many of the elves who had helped renew the reign of dragon riders had left to return to Ellesméra. They had missed the forests they had grown up with and the friends they had known for centuries. Eragon and Blödhgarm shared a quick hug and walked out of the hall together discussing which of the trainees they felt were making adequate progress and those that might benefit from extra guidance.-

***Sorry for the time it took to do this, and if the ending wasn't as long/what you expected here. It's been a long week of teaching. I considered twice just releasing half without finishing/offering much conclusion, and then going back later to edit it and put in the full chapter. Opinion? Would you rather each chapter be uploaded when it's completely finished or would you rather I upload the half, and then edit it later on to finish what should be there?***


	6. Vor

_***Still not my intellectual content. The main storyline, characters, etc belong to Christopher Paolini. Thanks again for suggestions and all that jazz. Some of the ancient language in here(used in parentheses is from my own composed sentence structure so it's not entirely accurate but I used the inheriwiki to learn about making words past-tense etc...)***_

_**-Please note, the first and last few paragraphs of every story will begin in Eragon's current life, and the rest will consist mainly of flashbacks.- **_

-As Eragon stepped out of the hall with Blödhgarm and into the morning rays of sunlight he broke into a grin as he this time literally walked into Murtagh. They shared their greetings, giving each other hearty hugs. While Murtagh had long since found the inner peace he had been searching for he still traveled Alagaësia frequently, though as of late he had began to spend more time in the island of Vroengard offering his assistance with the elder dragon rider trainees. The trio made their way through the growing crowd saying hello to old and new friends. As they finally made their way into an opening Saphiras distinctive mind made Eragon aware of her decision to finally rise and leave Helgr Huildr. He excused himself from his two friends and called out to Saphira, _Can we take a flight, I have some things I would like to talk to you about?_ Saphiras radiant blue scales sparkled in the bright sunlight as she drifted slowly towards Eragon. _I'm starving little one, so it will have to include some breakfast for me as well. _Eragon nodded his assent as he hopped onto Saphiras back and they took to the skies.-

After having spent the night restlessly turning back and forth as he tried to process the news of King Orrin's possible attempt at a coup, Eragon had failed to get a decent nights sleep and his sour disposition didn't help him make any decisions. Instead he only felt a hopeless desperation for the chance that everything had been a nightmare. As he exited his tent and made his way to sit with Blödhgarm any chance of the matter being a dream was dashed. "Have you been able to come to a decision Shadeslayer?" Eragons face drew into a deep scowl. "No, Blödhgarm-elda. I was hoping I had merely been left with the remnants of some silly dream this morning, but apparently this is not the case." Blödhgarm gave Eragon one of his wolfish grins in return. Eragon let out a long sigh, dismayed at Blödhgarms jovial manner after seeing that Eragon was so distraught. "Blödhgarm, if you have something to share please do so." he snapped. Blödhgarm instead broke into quiet laughter, further perplexing and exasperating Eragon. Eragon rose, taking in a deep breath. "Blödhgarm-elda, forgive my lack of patience, would you accompany me on a walk so that we may speak freely." Blödhgarm stood, his laughter ceasing as he gave a quick bob of his head marking his agreement.

Blödhgarm and Eragon walked in silence through the tall and odorous pine trees. Eragon became to calm his thoughts as Oromis and Glaedr had once instructed him to do, and he felt Blödhgarm reach out to him mentally. _Shadeslayer, I was wondering when the oceans in your head would calm itself such as the lake that now lies before us._ Eragon opened his eyes and saw a lake before him that stretched far beyond him. He joined Blödhgarm on a boulder that sat by the shore of the lake. _Blödhgarm, I am sorry I have not been pleasant this morning. If you have some advice for me to consider I would enjoy learning it. _Blödhgarm placed a hand on Eragons shoulder, _Shadeslayer I am surprised you have not focused your energies understanding how simple this decision should be for you_.

Eragons brow raised in a quizzical expression. Eragon understood that Elves were raised to think in vastly different ways from humans, but he had also spent a significant amount of time developing his mind and conscience while in Ellesméra. He had tried throughout the night to leave thoughts of the news behind so he could sleep, but he felt conflicted when he imagined returning to Alagaësia when he knew that not even a month had passed since he arrived on Vroengard. Blödhgarm looked to Eragon, _Shadeslayer, maybe I am able to see what you do not because I am not you. But in my opinion... You struggle whether to stay or go. You have thus, already made your decision. _Eragon began to interrupt but Blödhgarm held up a hand, indicating he was not yet finished. _Eragon, you no doubt care for your friends and family in Alagaësia. Yet you do not immediately leave with Saphira. You are not so rash as you were when you left Carvahall as a youngling. A few years ago you would not have hesitated to leave, you've learned to think through situations rationally. The fact that you have not already left makes it clear to me that you will not leave. _Eragon reflected on the words Blödhgarm had shared. He knew that one of the reasons his true name had changed once already was due to his extreme growth as a responsible adult since leaving his home. In an instant everything made sense. If he was going to leave, he WOULD have already left. He wasn't truly trying to decide as much for decisions sake, but to prevent himself from having to admit that he wouldn't leave.

Looking up to meet Blödhgarms eyes he nodded. _What you have spoken is true. I can only hope some outside source ameliorates this problem for us because I do not think I was meant to return so soon if ever. _Blödhgarm rose and made to turn back towards the path that rook them from camp. _Do not be ashamed or pity your fate Eragon, shadeslayer. If you are meant to leave this island you will know. For now, let us return to out work. I think it is time we start making our homes outside of a few tents._

Eragon rose, picking up a stone and skipping it into the lake. The two watched the ripples expanding on the surface and started back. _Saphira has decided on the site we will build our hold. We will rest atop Moraetas Spine over the Rock of __Kuthían. _Blödhgarm did not hesitate to offer his opinion, _That is a wise decision, Eragon-Vor. _ Eragons eyes grew wide with shock as he registered Blödhgarms words. He composed his thoughts saying in return, _Eka eddyr vodhro waíse onr Fricai.(I am honored to be your friend)._ Blödhgarm gave a quick smirk, _If the two of us are going to be stuck on this island for centuries training the new dragon riders we may as well be. Now let us make our way back to camp, Bíarganer says that our friends are waiting for us and any news we may have._ In silence the two made their way back and Eragon focused on the flow of energy around him as it coursed through the trees and animals that he couldn't see, while it still was not easy to say he would not be leaving, it was no longer hard to admit.

Upon arriving in the camp Eragon and Blödhgarm addressed Yaela, Invidia, Afastr and Afvaldr(the twins), Gamall, Soma, Drengr, Valbrandr, Kiladrael, and Tindr. They tried to address as many questions as possible but without more information from Arya it was not a very informative meeting. All of the elves agreed with Eragon's decision to remain on Vroengard whether the threat from Orrin was real or not. The group agreed that until they were contacted again they would focus all of their energies into repairing certain holds for the wild dragons of Alagaësia to inhabit as their last few weeks of waiting were coming to an end.

Together everyone focused their energies to begin removing dirt and rock from some of the taller mountains making sure that a few of the caverns created were large enough for multiple dragons in case any of the wild dragons planned on creating a nest. By the time the late afternoon heat finally dissipated and the shade stretched over them Eragon was cast in a sheen of sweat. He had manged to forget the stresses around him and was content to make his way to his tent and catch his breath. With a hand thrown over his eyes he flopped on his back and just began to get comfortable when a snort was followed by an eruption of smoke. Eragon jerked up with a start and looked at the tongue that snaked its way back into Saphiras sparkling sapphire jowls. _Saphira I was almost asleep._ He rubbed his eyes and made to stand._ I know little one, but our day is not yet over. __Blödhgarm and Bíarganer have agreed to keep working so that we may start work on OUR home. _Eragon knew he would be vastly sore by the time they would finish that night but he didn't complain. He knew that having some place of his own to be with Saphira would go a long way and the sooner it was completed the better.

Exiting the tent he gave a nod to his friends and was preparing to jump into Saphiras saddle when Yaela yelled out for him, "Shadeslayer wait!" He spun around wanting to tell her that he did not care to check with Arya until night came but she interrupted him before he could even stammer. "Someone is trying to scry with us. But it's not coming in clearly, we can't tell if it is Arya-Drottning." Eragon ran after Yaela to his scrying mirror. The image reflected was vague, slowly coming into focus. "Arya do you have news?" he queried, his eyes flew open in surprise to find it was not Arya who was the scryer. Instead he was greeted with the site of a weary looking Murtagh and a morose Thorn.

-Eragon and Saphira did not get far before she found some elk that she descended upon voraciously. Eragon took the time she spent munching down her breakfast to compose his thoughts leaving her to enjoy a period of quiet she would not see until later that night after all of the festivities ended. _Alright little one, what is troubling you._ Eragon looked right into her eyes. _Saphira. Hear me out okay, no interruptions?_ Saphira raised an eyebrow in curiosity._ You have my word. Now what is it._ Eragon spun around on his heels. Took a deep breath, and started. _I think Saphira... Well... I have thought a lot over the years about destiny and fate. I want to return to __Alagaësia. I know what Angela first read, but I also know that two centuries ago our lives changed because we were able to defeat Galbatorix, and we thought it was impossible. Maybe it is time we tempt the impossible again._-

**-My special thanks to for reviewing this chapter and pointing out that I left off the end of chapter 6 by neglecting to bring it back to the present as always. I will try to be a million times more careful! Hopefully i'll get the next chapter in within the week!-**


	7. Murtaghs Return

_***Still not my intellectual content. The main storyline, characters, etc belong to Christopher Paolini. Thanks again for suggestions and all that jazz. Some of the ancient language in here(used in parentheses is from my own composed sentence structure so it's not entirely accurate but I used the inheriwiki to learn about making words past-tense etc...)***_

_**-Please note, the first and last few paragraphs of every story will begin in Eragon's current life, and the rest will consist mainly of flashbacks.**_

-Saphiras eyes opened wide in surprise. _It's been two centuries since we saw Alagaësia or Arya and Fírnen in person for that matter. What has set you thinking about a trip back little one?_ Eragon placed a palm atop Saphiras glimmering scales. _I've been thinking of returning ever since news of Oriks worsening health reached me last month. I've had dreams of what I think to be Du Weldenvarden. Murtagh is no longer as restless as he once was, he and_ _Blödhgarm could surely handle the trainees for a while. _Eragon offered a weak smile to Saphira as she looked up at the vast sunny sky. _Eragon this has taken me by surprise, we aren't as young as we once were._ Eragon tried ineffectively to smother his laughter but it came out anyway. Saphira harrumphed earnestly _and just what do you find to be funny?_ Eragon gave in to his laughter wholeheartedly. _Saphira we may not be as spry as we once were, but even now there are things that have not changed and I seem to doubt ever will._ Saphira glared fiercely at Eragon. _And aging is funny now?_ Eragon brought his laughter to an end and instead brought forth an image to Saphiras mind. _The image was vague to Saphiras memory and slowly it came in patches. HER MISSING SCALE! She had been so moody about losing a part of her shimmery blue mass. _Eragon broke into fits of laughter again. As Saphiras blue jaw tinted pink with blush. _Oh Saphira, I think maybe you are nervous because there have passed many years since you last saw Fírnen but I fail to think you are going to let yourself be so disillusioned as to worry about that._ He paused, now composed and finished. _Saphira, I believe there are some things that time will not be able to hamper, love chief among them. _Saphiras cheeks returned to her regular blue color. _Alright Eragon you've made your point. We can talk about this with the others after the festivities end, to which we should begin heading back that way now._-

"Greetings Eragon, Saphira." Murtagh murmured through slightly amused lips. Thorn thumped his tail in the background. "We're sorry to interrupt you but we heard some rumors we wanted to confirm with you. We can't penetrate the magical barriers of Du Weldenvarden and it is too soon to communicate with Nasuada given the tensions surrounding the capital." Eragon nodded earnestly. "I understand your reasons, though I have no new information to give you Murtagh, I'm still waiting for Arya to give us another update." Murtagh and Thorn both smiled toothy grins. "Eragon you misunderstand us. We want to confirm these rumors are true to you and the others. Thorn and I, we have developed our own methods for gathering information and we want to assure you sooner rather than later that King Orrin is planning to rise up against Nasuada. He feels that now that you are gone and Arya is busy fulfilling duties of the Elven kingdom and I am off meditating it would be safest to attack now." Eragon was shocked at the affirmation he was hearing. "But are you certain Murtagh, I mean how were you even able to truly determine any of this?" Murtagh offered a yawn and nodded solemnly.

"Eragon I can assure you my sources are beyond the shadowiest doubt accurate because I found out myself. I have taken to employing disguises to learn the information I desire. We are quite weary as you can see, and I am sure you have work to attend to. Since I will not be able to contact our friends I am likewise sure you will do so, though before I go I of course have a question I would appreciate your answer to." Eragon nodded, "Sure, what is it?" Murtagh asked the question Eragon had already seen coming. "Eragon are you going to come back for this?" Eragon quickly shook his head, "No Murtagh I've had time to think about that question ever since the rumors first reached me and I just don't think it is what is meant to be." Murtagh slowly nodding showed small signs of relief. "I believe this to be wise Eragon. You've already killed one King, I don't believe it would be wise if you were involved in the killing of another." Eragon gave a soft laugh, "That thought hadn't yet crossed my mind but thank you for reminding me. We surely don't want to set a precedent do we?" Murtagh smiled, "Probably not." Yawning with his arms stretched out wide he looked back to Eragon. "You should expect to hear back from in the morning, I'll want to hear what the others have to say. For now we're going to get our rest." pausing briefly and casting his eyes away he finished, "give me best to Nasuada would you? And let her know that I will try to see her when it is most convenient. Thorn and I would still prefer to be enjoy our solitude and think clearly for a while but it seems that is not yet in our fate." Eragon gave a wave and wished Murtagh a good rest, thanking him for the valuable information.

Eragon exited the tent swiftly relaying the news of affirmation to the elves in the camp. Blödhgarm suggested to Eragon that they continue on their trip to the Rock of Kuthían and finish using what daylight remained to start on Eragons future home and save the updates in Alagaësia for nightfall. The work was harder when less energy was being used and they weren't able to do much more than start carving out stone in the high cliff wall about half the size of Saphira. They made their way back towards the camp, taking in the sight of the fading sun as they flew through the cooling wind.

As Eragon jumped nimbly from the leather harness on Saphira Blödhgarm offered to confer with Arya as Eragon had not spoken with Nasuada and it would be best if she heard from Eragon that he would not be coming back to Alagaësia to assist in whatever plan was formed. Eragon felt a knot turn in his stomach as he thought of the lecture he would hear and the disappointment that would carry through the conversation. As the image of Nasuada came into view Eragon sat up ramrod straight and offered his respectful greetings. Nasuada grinned from ear to ear eager to see Eragon was well and to hear any news he had to offer. _Eragon, friend, what news do you have? _Eragon didn't hesitate to deliver the news. _Nasuada, I'm afraid I won't bring you pleasantry or cheer tonight. I have have received confirmation from a reliable source that King Orrin is planning to stage a coup on your throne. _The energized smile evident just a few moments earlier disappeared in an instant. _Eragon who is your source? Are they trustworthy? Are you certain there is no mistake?_ Shaking his head grimly Eragon continued. _I'm 100% certain that the information is reliable and accurate. As for the informant, are you alone? If you are certain what I have to tell you will reach only your ears I can tell you but I won't risk anything considering the delicate matter at hand._ Nasuada turned from Eragon and spoke to people in the room Eragon couldn't see but gathering that she was now alone picked back up. _Nasuada, it was Murtagh who found this out._

Briefly Nasuada exhibited the typical signs of bewilderment but that quickly disappeared as she composed herself almost in the blink of an eye. _Why would he not speak to my personally?_ Eragon gladly told her of Murtaghs wisdom to provide complete secrecy of his location and involvement in the discovery of the plot and Nasuada while still remaining stoic looked somehow placated. _I think I can understand his reasoning Eragon, though admittedly I would have most preferred hearing this come from him. What do you think to be the best course of action, when will you be here?_ At this Eragon visibly grimaced. _Nasuada... I will be more than happy to offer you advice, and help relay messages among our allies, but I won't be returning to Alagaësia._ _I don't think it is my time to return, and I think now more than ever it would do no good for me to be involved in the killing of yet another King. The outcry caused would be just the thing we don't need as we start rebuilding the reign of dragon riders. _Nasuada frowned slightly as she took in Eragons words. _I am not very pleased with your decision to stay out of Alagaësia because of the words of an herbalist. However there is some sound reasoning that it would not be well to make you a double king killer. _

Just as Nasuada finished her sentence Blödhgarm burst in, "Eragon Arya and is now fully updated on the situation, we have started to discuss our options but we would like to confer with Nasuada." Eragon nodding his approval, "What have you got so far?" The sun slipped slowly from the sky and plans were hammered out. Arya would lead a small contingent of the more elfish warriors in Ellesméra toward Surda, in the morning they would hopefully persuade Murtagh to gather an assortment of Urgal warriors who could defend themselves while hopefully causing some sort of distraction. While focus in the city would lie with the Urgals, Arya and the elves would dispose of Orrin. If the elves could go without being spotted blame could be placed at the feet of the Urgals and Murtagh, but it would be clear that they were not involved and the ultimate hope was that without any easy target of retaliation further foes of Nasuada would lose their thirst for power and fighting and would be content to revel in the peace Nasuada could bring the people of Alagaësia. Arya would leave for Surda as soon as she could gather her contingent as they all realized speed was of utmost importance and the need to stop further attempts at usurpation would need to be squelched immediately.

-Eragon and Saphira swiftly made their way back to the center of the festivities and were greeted by a wave of cheers as they landed. Murtagh reached out mentally _There you are! We've been looking for you, are you about ready to get started? _Eragon responded cheerily as possible _Am I ever ready for all of this hullabaloo? When this is all over I need to talk with you about something serious._ Feeling the worried thoughts Eragon quickly added, _Nothing bad serious just, a promotional possibility for you serious. _Murtagh wasn't assuaged entirely of his worries but he relaxed slightly nonetheless. _Alright Eragon, once we all settle down for the final feast we can talk, I assume you will want Blödhgarm too?_ Eragon finally catching sight of Murtagh clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Murtagh you are ever insightful and correct. Now let's find him so we can start the celebrations."-

-**Words do not express well how sorry I am that it has taken me this long in writing the next chapter. I lost my job of three years so I've really been put out lately. I can't make a promise as to when the next one will come out, but I hope this last bit will do for now.-**


	8. Rise of the Wild Dragons

_***Still not my intellectual content. The main storyline, characters, etc belong to Christopher Paolini. Thanks again for suggestions and all that jazz. The ancient language here was Christopher Paolinis. Except in the case of everything I've either used previously or any dragon names used in this story but not in canon land***_

_**-Please note, the **__**first **__**and **__**last f**__**ew paragraphs of every story will begin in Eragon's current life, and the rest will consist mainly of flashbacks. You can tell which paragraphs are current because I will place them between hyphens(though not bolded, bolded is me talking).- **_

** - **As Eragon and Murtagh began for the square and the statue of Thuviel the bell tower rung out alerting all to the start of festivities. The many dragon riders all crowded around the podium as Blödhgarm began trying to quiet the crowd. A hush fell over the audience and Blödhgarm began, "Kvetha fricaya!Atra esterní ono thelduin. Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr. Un du evarínya ono varda."_ (Greetings Friends! May good fortune rule over you. Peace live in your heart. And the stars watch over you.)_ "We stand here today, witness to the dedication and sacrifice of thousands of the citizens of Alagaësia. Dwarves, Elves, Men, Urgals, and of course the great Dragons. The crowd offered a swift cheer as they excitedly roared their approval. Blödhgarm held up his hand requesting silence descend upon the crowd once more. "Two centuries ago we completed a monumental task which gave cause for this day, to be recognized as Dag abr Esterní, _the Day of Good Fortune_. So as we stand here today, in the newest golden age of the Dragon Riders we must offer our thanks to one who truly self sacrificed for the greater good and hope that one day Galbatorix would fall and proper justice would return to the land and that peace may once more prosper between every race found in Alagaësia. Though his death has long since passed, and peace has long been won we choose to honor him every year by giving thanks. Thuviel, Sé mor'ranr ono finna. (_May you find peace)._"Solemnly those present repeated Blödhgarms words and observed a moment of silent as everyone offered their own thoughts and thanks for those that had brought forth the current prosperity and for their own blessed status as a dragon rider. As Blödhgarm concluded his portion of the speech Murtagh offered a wink to Eragon before rising to take his turn at the podium.-

As the sun made it's way high into the sky the members of Eld Varda abr du Skulblaka were already awake and attempting to assist in the organization of forces against King Orrin. Eragons first act was to scry Murtagh and fill him in on the details of the plan. Blödhgarm was speaking with Arya helping her to choose the members of her stealth party. Yaela and Invidia were working to contact the Urgals and press upon them that this was the only option to procure peace and that Nasuada having foreknowledge of this plan would not retaliate against the Urgals for involving themselves with the death of a King. The remaining members of Eld Varda abr du Skulblaka relayed messages and updates to everyone around so that everything quickly began to fall into place. Murtagh readily agreed to the plan, though he felt uncomfortable without at least some extra fortifications being brought forth to protect Nasuada in either the event of the plot having gone wrong or in case Orrin somehow heard tale of it and sent forth his own mercenaries to kill her. Eragon chuckled, "Murtagh you are ever wise and insightful. I look forward to the next chance we have to meet with each other." Murtagh smiled, "May that be sooner than either of us can imagine."

Once the orders had been relayed and every angle of their design plotted the parties moved out. Arya and her band of elves made for the outskirts of the Hadarac Desert near Marma so that Murtagh could meet them. Together Thorn and Fírnen would help carry the small number of elves past Bullridge. There they would turn towards Dras Leona and the Leona Lake. The Urgals would be waiting near the Helgrind. In order to safeguard Arya and the elves from any blame that was to take place, there were spell casters waiting with Nasuada at the capital where Queen Arya would be making a 'Royal Visit'. Murtagh and the Urgals would work their way South entering Surda between Dauth and Cithri while Nasuada made the visit of Queen Arya known to the public. However, spellcasters were ready to keep the image of Arya and a few of her guards placed at key times to provide the alibi while Arya truly slipped past and entered Surda by skirting the Hadarac Desert and entering Surda near Petrovya. If King Orrin heard of a plot he would be more likely to believe an imminent threat lay from only Murtagh and the Urgals and if they were discovered early any armies hastily assembled would be far from the capital at Aberon. If all sides managed to remain undetected they would rendezvous 50 kilometers south of Lithgov. From there they would factor in any new information Murtagh could obtain before making their secret siege on Aberon.

As everyone began to depart along their guided routes Eragon surveyed the work that had been accomplished in the weeks following their first landing in Vroengard. Huts had been created with room enough for everyone to be comfortable and everyone was accustomed to the routine workings of their quiet community. The time had come to speak once more with Gärganon in the vault of souls. After finishing their breakfast everyone made their way to the Rock of Kuthían. Upon entering the vault Gärganon eagerly reached out towards those approaching. _Greetings friends! Has the month allotted passed? _As Eragon finally made it into the chamber he smiled, _There is truly not much left to do except to continue fortifying the cave dwellings for those who stay here. We will also begin building facilities for training those who will come here, but that may wait, we have more pressing matters to attend to. _ Gärganon offered an anxious growl, _What is it that could be more pressing than the glory of the return of wild dragons everywhere? _Eragon heaved a sigh but tried to answer Gärganons question in as few words as possible. _Well, when we overthrew Galbatorix we had to replace him with another leader. We chose the Varden leader Nasuada. There was already a king in Surda, Orrin and his own greed and jealousy seems to have tainted his good reason because he believes it would be an intelligent decision to attempt a coup on Nasuada. We have set into motion our own method of defense. We have only begun the initiative this morning. _Gärganon roared within his egg, golden shards started flying everywhere and everyone backed up as the sharp egg pieces flew across the room. Having already come from a large egg it should not have been so shocking that Gärganon should be so large, but Eragon had only seen two dragons hatch and never one from such a large egg. _I will not stand by idly while someone threatens to destroy the peace that has finally fallen. We have lay here for over a century and I will not tolerate a tiny mortal man with passions overrunning good senses._ Eragon smiled as did the others present. _Your words give heart Gärganon, but these are the politics of Alagaësia. Would you willingly risk the political safety of wild dragons by killing King Orrin. _Gärganon growled, tendrils of smoke escaping his snout. _Those who decide to act will always act, we are governed by none but ourselves. If speed and time are as necessary in completing this thing as you make them out to be we may at least offer our own distractions. _

Once Eragon saw there was no talking Gärganon out of his decision there was only one thing left to be seen, the fate of the dragon eggs that lay in the vault. After the hatching of Bíarganer there were only twenty five bonded eggs and two hundred and sixteen unbonded eggs. Of the many eggs in the vault twenty six stated their intention to be bonded, one hundred and fifty were ready to break free from their eggs and begin roaming the island of Vroengard, ten were decided to remain in the vault. Those ten were not yet willing to leave behind the vault and instead offered to lay there to insure protection in case there was a sudden an unforeseen crisis. The last thirty had suffered from the years left inside the vault and decided they would stay at the vault until the wild dragons had established their own nests and hunting grounds and the threat had been eliminated. Only after safety was assured would they come back into the world, and even then they would stay around Doru Araeba until they were mentally fit once more.

Eragon and the elves backed far against the wall as colorful shards of dragon eggs began to fly against the room. Dragons of different sizes emerged from the eggs that had housed them for over a century. Dragons of varied shades emerged; cerulean and periwinkle blues, saffron and deep aubergine purples, reds the shade of maroon and carmine. The magnificence was overwhelming as their eyes beheld the multicolored congregation that stood before them. Eragon and the rest of Eld Varda abr du Skulblaka bowed deeply before them. Blödhgarm, stepping forward spoke for everyone, we_ are honored to have met you at your beginning as you begin to populate the far reaches of Analgesia once more. We will always try to accommodate you if you desire to make Doru Arabea your home. Sé mor'ranr ono finna un ilian. May you find peace and happiness. _

Together everyone made their way back through the long tunnels and into the open air. Ecstatic dragons roared in approval as they were finally able to stretch their long wings out far and breathe the mid-day air. Warm rays from the sun descended upon all and a feeling of peace settled. Gärganon, turned back, smiling, _We thank you for everything you have done to provide this day. I know you have all fought bravely to defeat Galbatorix. Now we may all feel the winds beneath our wings once more as we take to the sky. Farewell for now Eld Varda abr du Skulblaka, may you forever live up to that name._ As he finished the many dragons began to leap up and take flight into the sky. Eragon clapped a hand on Blödhgarms shoulder, "You have a way with words my friend, this is truly a day to be remembered."

Gärganon hummed contentedly before addressing the group once more. _I wish to hunt for now, but I will make my way back to your camp before nightfall. _His eyes searched for Saphiras and upon locking her gaze he resumed speaking. _Saphira, would you hunt with me? Vervada was my aunt. I would enjoy speaking with you about your family of which I'm sure you may have many questions._ Eragon turned to Saphira and caught the gleam in her eye. _Little one, I will not turn down his offer. I have always wanted to know more about my dam. I'm sure you will be busy checking in on the others in Alagaësia and won't have much need for me._ Eragon grinned, _I would not ask you to stay away from this opportunity, go Saphira, I'm sure you will find out many things I will look forward to learning later. _Saphira turned back to Gärganon flashing a toothy grin, _I would love to learn anything you can teach me about my family._

Upon returning to the camp everyone began to enjoy a day of rest and reflection on the achievements of the day in the growth of the dragon race. Blödhgarm offered to help Eragon pass the time until Saphira returned by continuing construction on Eragons future home, but Eragon decided to enjoy the time afforded before continuing to plot the overthrow of King Orrin. He entered the makeshift hut and sat on his cot, reaching for the small stand beside his bed he gathered the necessary supplies and began to record the events of the day.

As Eragon sat down to write Saphira and Gärganon were flying far past the regions of Vroengard she had not yet explored. Gärganon spun tight circles in the area, dipping and diving, enjoying the currents of air as caressed his wings. Saphira laughed gaily at the spectacle, trying to recapture her own memories of the day she first took to the sky those many years ago, and to think that Gärganon had been imprisoned in his egg for so long! _Saphira, follow me! When I was still early in my egg years my parents told me of beautiful meadows that lie just over this next mountain._ With a burst of energy and a few mighty swoops of his wings he pushed ahead and began a deep dive over the ridge ahead. Ahead of the dragons lay such a meadow as Gärganon remembered hearing tale of, they glided slowly through the clouds and descended into the thick green grass that covered the land. Small birds flitted about filling the meadow with song, and momentarily Saphira was able to block out the worries she had for the safety of those in Alagaësia and the pain she still felt as she grew acclimated to life without Fírnen. Eagerly Gärganon gave chase to the elk that tried desperately albeit in vain to avoid the jaws of the hungry dragon. Saphira lay calmly at the edge of the meadow relaxing in the shade of the towering oak trees.

Gärganon happily dragged a nicely sized elk carcass over to Saphira and began munching away. _So Saphira tell me, how much do you know of your dam? _Saphira looked to Gärganon and unhappily admitted the lack of knowledge she held about her family. _The years kept sequestered by Galbatorix kept me from learning many things, and while Eragon and I were afforded some time to study with Glaedr and Oromis we weren't able to spend much of our training on family history. I know that Vervada was a wild dragon and that her great-great-great grand sire was Raugmar the Black. Upon my first visit to Vroengard we discovered the Skeleton of Belgabad, Glaedr told me that Raugmar and Belgabad were distant relatives. Aside from that, I remain in the dark. _Gärganon offered to share his meal but Saphira turned it down, preferring to eat after sunset when she could share with Eragon everything she learned. _It is true that we are descended from Belgabad, quite distantly I might say. Though given my size maybe it's not so farfetched, _he added with a chuckle._ My mother was called Rammlígr, and she your mothers only sister. Our grandfathers name was Herör, and Svinnrförn our grandmother. They perished in the fall of Doru Arabea as did the rest of the wild dragons. Your mother fought bravely, since you were prebonded before the war began your egg was the only one not hatched by the start of the war. You had many half siblings but they fell in the fighting. I am sorry to tell you that none were safely harbored in the vault of souls before the fall. But I should think it is plausible that among the many dragons released today there are distant cousins for either of us. Veidhr, in a sense, would be my uncle. I mean that, aside from Iormûngr, he was Vervadas mate. _

Saphira eagerly took in the information, trying to remain patient but the questions burning inside her were too much to keep in. _Gärganon, did you ever learn why she mated with a bonded dragon? Do you know where she made her nest? Is there anything east of the dwarf trading post at Hedarth?Where will the wild dragons go? I mean I know that many wild dragons prefer to be alone, but after so much time together will there be no packs?_ Saphira would happily have continued without pause but Gärganon seized upon her momentary pause to attempt answering her many questions.

_ Whoa Saphira, slow down! There were not many years that I had to learn everything I could have if the war had not started. Many of the Eldunarí were simply too distraught over atrocities they had witnessed and the family they had lost. For many years we received only silence or frenzied messages of hope, that we would not have to wait long, but the fear permeated the air. _Saphira looked at Gärganon and saw the sadness in his eyes, he looked far too old in that moment, and he had only just gotten to taste the air on his tongue. With his mouth in a grim line he continued his story. _Eventually the hopelessness set in. We started talking amongst ourselves, trying to pas the time. I do not know why Vervada and Iormûngr mated, perhaps she saw the good that riders were doing for Alagaësia and wanted to contribute, if only that once to a cause she thought worthwhile. I never learned where Vervada made her nest, but it is possible she kept her nest the island of Ilium. Though many wild dragons made their home in the Beor Mountains, where they could remain safely away from troubles. I imagine for now that many of the wild dragons freed today will head to the far reaches of Vroengard. Many will want to explore this island and just learn for themselves what it means to be a dragon outside of the egg. In the days preceding this morning many have shown interest in remaining here, at least long enough to figure out our own safeties. By the time a year has passed we will be back on the mainlands once more. _

Saphira contentedly gazed across the meadow, a year ago the prospect of seeing so many dragons and learning about her family would have seemed preposterous. _Gärganon, I thank you for everything you have shared with me. We should be heading back soon, will you stay around the camp so I may learn more as time suits?_ Gärganon smiled happily at Saphira, _I guess you're right Saphira. It was no trouble at all, as I said we are cousins after all! I want to learn how best I may be of assistance for those in Alagaësia, I am not sure how long I will remain on Vroengard but if there is a time when we may meet again for a period, I would be happy to tell you more. _

Saphira began to rise, stretching her arms far in front of her when she reflected on a question Gärganon had not yet answered. _Gärganon, you never answered, were you ever told what lay east of Hedarth?_ Gärganon pulled his arms out far and bared his teeth in a wide yawn. _Must have missed that one, you listed off quite a few,_ he added with a chuckle. _I can share with you everything I know on the flight back, though I hope you're disappointed that there is not much to say. _Flapping his great golden wings Gärganon rose into the air telling tales he heard from the eggs he spent so much time with. _Not much is known about the far eastern regions of Alagaësia. Dragons being the naturally curious beings we are, have been known to explore the land trying to learn all that lies about. I am certain you have heard the early tales of Alagaësia, and of the founding races. _Saphira racked her mind trying to recall the lessons imparted upon her by Glaedr as she and Eragon were studying in Ellesméra. _We all know that dragons and dwarves were the first creatures to inhabit the land. And that before the elves and humans arrived there was a race we only know as the grey folk. They were responsible for the creation of the ancient language, binding magic with words to eliminate the dangers a stray thought could wreak if concentration wasn't maintained._ Gärganon craned his neck behind him nodding at Saphira, _You know more than many Saphira, I won't have too much to tell you. There are rumors that far east of Hedarth, past the reach of many dragons without the strength of will there is much to be seen. I consider it fairy tale really. They say that there is an entire community, Virströnd, where the grey folk dwell. This is why I asked about your knowledge of the early races. Few beings know of the grey folk. Though as I said, I personally believe this is nothing more than a myth. _

Once Gärganon and Saphira made it back to the camp Eragon sought them out, eager to make plans with Gärganon and updates with Arya, Nasuada, and Murtagh. As they landed in the camp Saphira led the way to Eragons hut and they got to business. Arya and her band of elves were excited at the prospect of an easier journey past the outskirts of the Hadarac Desert. Murtagh would no longer need to help speed up their transport by meeting near Marma. Instead Gärganon would assist in transferring them to the capital and Murtagh would focus on helping the Urgals downstream the Leona river. Once dropping the elves off just outside the capital Gärganon would finish helping Murtagh carry the Urgals down the stream. Once the Urgals reached the land of Surda their foot power would be enough to reach Aberon. Gärganon would turn back from Surda and return to Urû'baen to meet up with Arya once more. As the Urgals marched with Murtagh at a break neck pace Gärganon would once again assist the elves skirting the Hadarac. As Fírnen could not travel at his fastest with an over abundance of elves Gärganon was expected to relieve the pressure and help save their energy for the stealth attack they had to perfectly execute that lay before them. The time cut with the addition of Gärganon was immense, and everyone felt it might just be possible for Murtagh and the Urgals to close in on the capital before being detected. _Gärganon, you are more than welcome to spend the night at our camp before departing in the morning, it will be a long flight and while you were born from an egg five feet in height, you should still accept limits._ Gärganon thumped his tail lightly on the ground. _I suppose you're right Eragon. First thing in the morning I will begin my journey. Though, we wild dragons grow at a VERY fast rate, and as you so aptly noticed I came from a larger stock, _he added chuckling.

- Murtagh grasped the podium firmly, having never acquired a liking for public speech. "Thank you Blödhgarm for your words, they give heart to us all." Everyone roared again with approval, clapping and stomping loudly. "Two centuries ago, the plights and struggles experienced by every race in Alagaësia paid off, as races who had not shared any former alliance joined together for the common good. Elves, Dwarves, Urgals, Men, and Dragons! Today that alliance is recognized in the strength of the dragon riders, we are all part of a mighty heritage! The Rider War was the first time a mass uprising occurred with such strength that Galbatorix failed. For that we give thanks to the many souls lost, who volunteered to fight at a time where there was no hope. Ajihad, leader of the Varden. Hrothgar, the Forty Second Dwarfish King. Oromis Thrándurin, the wandering sage and invaluable teacher to countless riders. Wyrden, an elven spellcaster and talented swordsmen. Islanzadí Dröttning, Queen of the Elves. And countless other brave beings. Once the Queen Nasuada took to the thrown she started a long golden age of peace and prosperity that we have since flourished under. May we forever provide the justice, peace, and stability needed to ensure this bountiful age we live in!" Cheers ran through the crowd once more as proud dragon riders applauded Murtaghs speech. "Last, but surely not least, I hand over the podium to Eragon." Turning from the cheering crowd Murtagh let out a sigh before looking to Eragon and offering a wink and a smirk. _Your turn for torture Eragon, up you go._-

-**I realize a long time has passed. To make up for it I've written an extra long chapter for you guys. Sorry for the slackerness. Special thanks to Jatana for helping me figure out some of the traveling plot kinks. And sincerely special thanks to EVERYONE who has sent reviews or a lack of hate mail for taking so long!**-


	9. Return to Alagaësia

_**Chapter 9, Return to Alagaësia**_

_***Still not my intellectual content. The main storyline, characters, etc belong to Christopher Paolini. A million and one apologies for the length of time between Chapters 8 and 9. While I will continue working on a 10**__**th**__** chapter I don't know how long it will take and I also plan on going back to edit previous chapters. I will probably unroll all edits for Chapters 1-9 when I debut chapter 10 that way if you need to re-read you can read everything with the updated storyline. And you'll not have to keep checking back to see which stories have changed. Thanks again for sticking with me!***_

_**-Please note, the **__**first **__**and **__**last f**__**ew paragraphs of every story will begin in Eragon's current life, and the rest will consist mainly of flashbacks. Flash backs will start and end within the dashes.- **_

-Eragon momentarily glowered, _Murtagh you enjoy this far too much. Are you certain you aren't part of some weird masochistic cult thing?_ Murtagh guffawed loudly, unable to maintain a solemn face as he made his way to his seat._ You know, I think I'm a bit too old for that, and if you're going to worry me senselessly until dinner I'll be sure to have some fun with you!_ Eragon made his way to the podium, surveying the crowd before him as he waited for silence to descend once more. "Two centuries ago, we began our morning unsure of the future. Everything you see before you today was nothing more than a dream. And what a beautiful dream it has become! This island has changed so much throughout time; rising, falling, and rising once more. We shall forever strive to maintain the peace, justice, and stability of all of Alagaësia. Each of you today are of a special character, with responsibilities honored through these many years! As we go forward into the future let us continue to work together, learn together, and above all let us always remember the past, so that it may never again repeat itself!"Cheers flooded the square as Eragon raised his hand, requesting silence once more. "We ask you all to join us for the impending feast, until then make merry and catch up with one another!" Eragon spun from the podium back towards his friends. Placing a hand on their shoulders he looked to them both before starting to laugh. _We survived another celebration my friends, that deserves a celebration in and of itself._ Murtagh and Blödhgarm laughed heartily, nodding in agreement. _Now, I was able to find Murtagh earlier, but I wish to speak with both of you once the feast has started. For now I think I'll be catching up with a few of our elder trainees. _Blödhgarm regarded Eragon with a look of slight suspicion but bowed his head slightly, acknowledging the request. _I do trust all is well Eragon?_ Murtagh tapped Blödhgarms shoulder, shaking his head. _The lips are sealed Blödhgarm, I tried. Though he ASSURES me it is nothing too troublesome to worry about._ Eragon laughed at Murtaghs soft jabbing but held his tongue, instead he shrugged his shoulders, offering only a wink before leaving off to speak to the trainees he had last taught over a century before.-

As Gärganon drifted off to an early sleep Eragon left to have dinner with Saphira and learn from her all of the exciting things Gärganon had taught her. The happiness was entirely palpable to Eragon as Saphira spoke of her afternoon and Eragon ate his night-time meal. He shared many of Gärganons doubts as to the existence of such a colony as Virströnd where the mysterious grey folk lived. As Eragon finished his meal he looked at Saphiras face, expressing a deep contentedness he had not seen in her since she left Fírnen behind. It was moments like this, reeking of normalcy, that reminded him of the deep bond they shared. Her happiness was his happiness. As Eragon sat lost in reflection he felt a tugging at the edges of his mind.

_ Its nice to see you feeling so at peace Eragon. _Eragons eyes flew wide in shock as the voice registered in his mind._ Glaedr-Ebrithil! So nice of you to drop in, _he chuckled._ Would you care to weigh in on this Grey Folk matter or is there something more intriguing you would like to offer. _Exasperation flooded from Glaedr as he scoffed at Eragon. _Hogwash! It's nothing more than a tale for the young egglings to listen to. Now if you're ready to stop speaking this foolishness I have things I need to discuss with you. _Eragon smiled, humored to have gotten a rise out of his teacher, albeit an unintentional one. _Yes Ebrithil, I am ready to listen._ Glaedr smiled inwardly at the good feelings he gathered from Eragons foolishness, but carried on unperturbed once more. _Eragon, I need to speak with only you. Saphira, can you give us a few moments privacy?_ Saphira raised a questioning eyebrow but she respected her teachers request. _Of course Ebrithil, as you wish. _Upon answering Glaedr Saphira rose and made her way to Blödhgarm and Bíarganer, still far too excited to fall asleep.

Once Eragon ensured Glaedr that they were alone Glaedr spoke to Eragon what was on his mind._ I have made up my mind about this so there will be no talking me out of it Eragon, so just listen. When Gärganon travels to Alagaësia tomorrow I will fly with him. He is unfamiliar with the territory as it is and I am sure I will be of some use. He may be large, but he is still young and I will give him energy to cross the waters into Alagaësia. _Eragon became puzzled as he sensed the unsaid words coming from Glaedr. His absence would surely be felt while he was off the island, but this was not such a problem to warrant the feelings emanating from Glaedr. _Eragon, I won't be returning. My life is not whole without Oromis. I have lived long enough to see the world go crazy and begin to heal once more. Once this matter with Orrin has been settled I will return momentarily to Ellesméra with Arya and Fírnen, to see the Crags of Tel'naeir once more. _Eragon could not have been more stunned had Glaedr told him that he had grown five heads. _Ebrithil! Are you certain, truly certain?There is so much more you could teach us!_ _So much you could teach the new generation of dragon riders!_ The weight of Glaedrs depression was glimpsed in Eragons mind and clarity ensued. _Eragon, that is only a taste of the sadness that lies in my heart, and if not sadness, emptiness. Oromis's hut still lies in Du Weldenvarden, and in it the texts we collected over time. All of the knowledge I could pass to you still lies there in the scrolls. I trust that the Dragon Riders will become great once more, and I hope that you may never repeat the same mistakes we did, in denying the obvious. If we had only taken the proper precautions Galbatorix would never have led us through the many horrors that became our lives. Bring honor and strength back into the legacy Eragon. And above all else, keep treasuring that bond you share with Saphira, it is precious beyond your imaginings. _Eragon felt a heaviness inside as he came to grasp the loss of his teacher. It wasn't an entirely unpredictable idea, just one he had hoped to put off for a few years yet. _Eragon, if you could summon Saphira I need her to take me to the Vault of Souls. Cuaroc, Umaroth and I need to speak with her regarding the care of the maddened Eldunarí and eggs. And Eragon, you and Saphira both have been gracious pupils and I think the fate of Alagaësia could not have resided in better hands_.

Once Saphira made her way to Glaedr they set off for the vault of souls. Glaedr knew his words word not bring comfort to the happy dragon he journeyed with across the island. Patiently Saphira listened as Glaedr relayed his decision to her in much the same way as he had just told Eragon. _Saphira, I know this is much to take in, and that you do not have much time to come to terms with this and for that I am sorry. Take me inside please, I need to speak with Cuaroc and Umaroth. When we are ready for you Cuaroc will come. _Cuaroc, Umaroth and were both centuries older than Glaedr and had no difficulty in understanding his pains. _Before I go I would ask a boon of you Cuaroc, and of you Umaroth. _Without hesitation Umaroth accepted his cousins request. Cuaroc remained uncertain but agreed nonetheless. _Many years ago when the fate of dragons seemed an impossible imagining we worked together to provide one last foolhardy effort in the hopes that we would one day be free of that madness. I know that there is much work to be done providing for our brethren so that they may be free as we are. Blödhgarm and many of the other members of Eld Varda du Skulblaka can help you in my absence. If ever the day should come where Eragon and Saphira should leave Vroengard you must relay a message to them..._

As the sun began to rise the next morning Eragon and Saphira were up to see Glaedr and Gärganon off to Alagaësia. It was a somber moment saying goodbye to the dragon that had taught them so many things, but it was a moment long overdue and well deserved. Gärganon for his part was eager to explore the land that had been only a distant dream for far too many years.

The flight across the waters was a wonder to behold for Gärganon, and not without lessons as Glaedr freely conversed with the young wild dragon. He shared with him all the knowledge he possessed about the wild dragons, and of the dragon riders. Gärganon in his part remained a willful student, grateful to learn more about his ancestry and of the outside world he was only now getting to explore. Glaedr felt a kindredship with the golden dragon who so closely resembled himself from a younger age. With surges of energy from Glaedr flowing into Gärganon, and a decent tailwind Gärganon was able to make good speed over the waters and into Alagaësia. Despite the relatively prime wind conditions, Glaedr was only capable of providing so much energy as Gärganon was still far too young to travel the long distance from Vroengard over the sea and far into the land. In order to remain further undetected Gärganon and Glaedr hunted around the Utgard Mountain. Glaedr relished the chance to see the Riders outpost one last time, remembering the painful memories of Umaroth, his cousin, who had lost his rider Vrael there centuries before. _It was a gruesome fight Gärganon. This mountain was once referred to as Edoc'sil, unconquerable. The very mercy that made Vrael an honorable leader was his downfall. Galbatorix hunted him down, following him to this mountain. Ristvak'baen, we call it now, for it truly is a place of sorrow. Killing an enemy is one thing, but to behead the man who once was your teacher, it was inexcusable. Umaroth suffered for so long and I must admit I found it hard to believe such suffering could be possible for the loss of ones rider. Perhaps I was too far numbed having witnessed the loss of so many friends, or too far focused on the bigger picture to realize the pain one would feel upon losing our rider? So it should remain no surprise to you why Umaroth choose to stay with you and the rest of the eggs and Eldunarí in the vault of souls. He needed time to mourn and a purpose, if he was ever going to survive his loss. _Gärganon considered Glaedrs story, _Is there no chance you could find a purpose strong enough to entice you to spend more time among us? There is so much more you could teach all of us._ Glaedr gave only a subdued sigh and prepared for sleep.

By dawn the next morning the dragons set off for Marna where they would meet with Arya and her guard; Laufin, Uthinarë, and Vanir. Däthedr, remained in Ellesméra having retained his position as chief advisor to the queen after the death of Aryas mother Islanzadí and served as temporary leader in Aryas absence. By mid afternoon Glaedr and Gärganon began to feel the approaching elves consciences baring down on them. _Are you excited Gä_r_ganon? _Gärganon only smiled in response bursting forward with even more energy. Before long the golden dragons were able to spot a green dot moving through the skies ahead. _Greetings Arya-Dröttning, and you Fírnen, _Glaedr trumpeted with joy. _Greetings Glaedr, and to you Gä_r_ganon! _Within minutes both parties were able to see face to face as they met on the ground offering Fírnen and Gärganon a chance to rest. While the pair of weary dragons slumbered, Glaedr spoke with Arya and requested her assistance at the end of their quest in transporting his eldunarí back to Ellesméra. The elf queen was prepared to facilitate his request if he would grant her the favor of remaining with her and Fírnen for one month following their return to Ellesméra if only to aid in any instruction she and Fírnen still found lacking. While he was prepared to be done with his long life it was an agreeable situation if only for the time afforded for him to make peace with his life in the hut he once shared with Oromis.

Within a few hours of convening Elves and dragons alike were in the air once more. Arya and Vanir remained with Fírnen as Gärganon carried Laufin and Uthinarë. Hours passed as all made merry conversing with one another and hammering out their travel plans. Fírnen especially enjoyed his opportunity to hear tales from Gärganon about the wild dragons and in turn making light of the ever growing size of Gärganon. As the sun began to set in the western sky colors illuminated the broad landscape and the dragons descended to make camp for the night. _Arya-Dröttning, this is the Hadarac Desert right?_ Arya smiled, shaking her head at Gärganon, almost in exasperation. _Just Arya is fine Gärganon! And yes this is the Hadarac, we're just east of Bullridge now. Hopefully far enough away for anyone to have seen us. _Garganon could only laughed at the elf queens never ending efforts to end formalities. _Arya-Dröttning it is not a matter of friendship or lack thereof, for a wild dragon titles must be used at all times it is a matter of familial honor and proper upbringing. My respect of you is also a respect for my ancestors and thus myself. _Arya nodded slowly, _I understand your reasons Gärganon, let us rest now we will be in Urû'baen before noon tomorrow and then you must carry on to meet Murtagh and Thorn outside Dras Leona. _

Just as Arya had predicted it was not long before noon when they spotted the outskirts of Urû'baen on the distant horizon. As they flew closer to the capital city Arya called out for the dragons to descend as she perceived a contingent of horses with the royal standard on the ground ahead._ Stay behind Gärganon, even Queen Nasuada's guard should not be made known your appearance!_ The large banners were emblazoned with the representation of the five main races; Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Urgals, and Dragons which was in itself represented with a red dragon that faintly resembled Thorn. Underneath the image read the words Gathí, Celöbra, Mor'ranr; Unity, Honor, Peace. Through the small group of guardsmen that sat amongst the horses ahead a tall figure disembarked from her mount and walked forward across the sandy landscape, _Greetings Arya-Dröttning, friends._ As she made her way forward across the barren grounds Arya disembarked from Fírnen, who was positioned to provide any extra cover needed for the honey colored dragon as he tried to camouflage himself within the golden grains of sand. _Greetings Queen Nasuada, it is pleasant to see you once more though the circumstances could be improved upon. _The two rulers met, clasping arms and observing the required formalities. Nasuada placed three fingers upon her lips and murmured the elven greeting, "Atra esterní ono thelduin." Arya smiled and finished the formalities, "Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr. Un du evarínya ono varda." Nasuada faced her guards, calling out to them "Withdraw from here the half league I set aside earlier. I would speak with Queen Arya before entering the capital. I am sure her own guards will be sufficient." The guards uniformly bowed, murmuring their acceptance and immediately turned back towards the city. Nasuada made a sharp whistle and her horse trotted to her side, grabbing the reins she followed Arya in the direction of the dragons and elves.

_Now WHERE is this wild dragon I have heard so much about?_ Arya squinted her eyes, peering off to the distance before spotting the dragon crouched behind her own and pointing him out to Nasuada. _Where is he, Arya?_ Laughter burbled from Aryas lips as she came to realize the problem. _Nasuada you must forgive me, it is easy to forget sometimes the difference between elf and human eyesight. He is a golden dragon hiding behind Fírnen, you'll see him in a moment._ She peered quickly over her shoulder and determined that the coast was clear so to speak. _Fírnen you can move now, Gärganon come meet Queen Nasuada._ The dragons both rose and walked towards the two approaching queens, the thuds of their footsteps muted by the soft sand their feet sank into. _By the gods, he is BIG for his age Arya!_ Garganon smiled as he stopped in front of Nasuada, bowing his head in front of her. _Wild dragons can grow to an exceptional sizes, Queen Nasuada, my egg was over five feet in size._ Nasuada grinned and reached out her hand, touching one of Gärganons glittering scales. _I hope that one day when this threat is a thing of the past and peace is found you will feel welcome in visiting this city. I thank you for your service. _Gärganon shook his head as he looked Nasuada in the eye. _It is not a service for you Queen Nasuada, but for the fate of wild dragons. From all that I have been told you are a wise and peaceful ruler who will bring prosperity to the realm and therefore safe passage for the future of my kind. Wild dragons try to avoid the politics of others, but if this one act is required to ensure our fate so be it. _Nasuada bowed her head slightly,_ I understand. Now, if I am not incorrect there is another dragon you will be meeting today, I wish you a safe journey G__ä__rganon, may the wind flow swiftly beneath your wings. _Gärganon bowed once more _Thank you Queen Nasuada, may your troubles be soon gone so that you may successfully rule without such distractions. _As Arya, the Elves, and Nasuada turned for the city she called out once more to Gärganon, _If you will wait temporarily for my guards and I to depart for the city I have arranged a cart to be made ready with meats inside. I informed them it would only be proper to provide Fírnen a meal, but I think he will find his appetite hardly satiated once in the city and will need to hunt once more. You perhaps, may enjoy this meal before continuing on in your journey. _

Gärganon waited as instructed and was able to relish an easy lunch without having to expend much energy. As soon as the meal was finished Gärganon and Glaedr continued the next part of their journey flying west toward the city of Belatona. Gärganon however, took note of Glaedrs silence and was unable to quell his curiosity. _Ebrithil, have you been offended in some manner or is there another reason for your silence? _The flight lasted for hours more without any acknowledgment from Glaedr before he finally submitted to the question and therefore the answer that lay with it. _You know of my loss Gärganon, that I feel truly my life is not even an endurable existence without Oromis. I have told you he was lost during the rider war. But of all the things you were told, the perpetrator has never been mentioned by myself. The rider we travel to now, while possessed and under forced oaths of fealty was the one who murdered Oromis. _Gärganon flew wide in shock as he registered the information made known to him. _I wish no ill upon him, though I still shall not forgive him for his actions. I may only hope to have my own retribution, but that is a matter for another time. _Just as abruptly as Glaedr had broken his silence he entered once more, this time withdrawing his conscience entirely as they flew ever closer towards the Leona Lake and the Jiet river they would follow south until meeting with Murtagh before entering Surda.

Twice they had to travel out of good winds to avoid being detected by travelers on their flight to Dras-Leona. The moon had long risen and the skies carried a dim chill by the time Gärganon and Glaedr sensed Murtagh, Thorn, and the many urgals camped out in the distance. Descending from the skies Gärganon counted the many Urgal and Kull soldiers, figuring their number to be around twenty five strong. Making their descent to the ground Gärganon looked below to see the large red dragon as he rose to his haunches and Murtagh striding from his tent. Placing his gloved hand on Thorns red scaly foreleg he met Gärganons gaze and began an honorific greeting, _Skulblaka, eka celöbra malabra né haina. Atra nosu waíse fricai.(Dragon, I honor you and mean you and your Rider no harm. Let us be friends). _Gärganon bowed his head slightly as he accepted Murtaghs words. _Atra nosu waíse fricai Murtagh, King Killer. And greetings to you as well Thorn. _Murtagh turned briefly, stepping into his tent and emerged with an enormous kull that he didn't hesitate in introducing, Gärganon_, I am pleased to introduce you to Nar Garzhvog, a Kull leader and friend to our cause. _Garzhvog looked to the sky, baring his throat in a sign of respect to the wild dragon and Gärganon reciprocated the action in turn to show his respect to the Urgal leader. Stretching his wings out wide and opening his mouth in a gaping yawn Gärganon looked to the two leaders and made known his intentions for a quick hunt. Just before he leaped into the air Glaedr reached out to him. _Gärganon, I would speak with Murtagh. You go ahead and hunt. My Eldunarí will be safe enough here. _Gärganon hesitated at following the instructions set to him, knowing Glaedr had already expressed discomfort at being near Murtagh but felt it wiser to avoid questioning the elder dragons wishes. Silently he flew from the camp for a late dinner, leaving Glaedr alone with Murtagh.

Murtagh stood quietly watching Gärganons golden body drift into the clouds and out of sight, unsure of how to break the silence or whether it was even necessary. He felt only an oppressing weight and stillness from Glaedrs mind. As Murtagh turned to enter his tent Glaedr barked out to him, _Not so fast Murtagh. There are things I will discuss with you, and you shall listen. _Murtagh bristled, uncomfortably aware of the stern demeanor with which Glaedr addressed him and not thoroughly curious to learn what further chastising he would be forced endure. Not much time had passed sense the war had ceased and though all Thorn and Murtagh had sought was time to reflect and heal their wounds from time spent under the harsh rule of Galbatorix fate seemed to have had other ideas. He closed his eyes, letting out a weary sigh before turning back to face Glaedrs Eldunarí. _If there are things to hear I would prefer to do it from inside my tent, it has been a long day organizing and moving the Urgals. _Not sensing a protest from Glaedr Murtagh picked up the golden Eldunarí and and entered the tent, he placed Glaedrs heart of hearts by the burning candle and slowly eased himself down onto his bed roll. Slowly he tugged at his muddied boots and began trying to make himself comfortable, as he was reaching for a pair of dry socks from his pack Glaedr finally broke his silence. _Murtagh I still stand by what I said the last time I met with you._ _You are a great dragon rider, and I can never forgive you or Thorn for the death of Oromis. It is a pain I would not even wish upon you. _Murtagh ran a hand through his hair as he grimly shook his head. _I will never be able to apologize enough for that act even though it was not one of my own choosing as you well know Glaedr. _Glaedr sternly picked up where he left off, not caring for Murtaghs interjections. _As I was saying, it is a pain more than any should suffer and for that reason I am seeking out the aid of Arya to make it back to Du Weldenvarden so that my suffering may cease. Because you are the reason for my suffering I will ask a boon of you. _At once Murtaghs face registered uncompromising shock as understanding crept across his conscience. Murtagh, stunned into silence could only nod; curiosity crept in as he wondered what Glaedr could possibly want from him.

_This land once rid of King Orrin will be safe enough with Arya and Fírnen. However, there will be much that must be done on Vroengard. As new riders emerge the need for teachers will rise and Eragon and Blödhgarm will need all the help they can get. Eggs will need to be ferried from Vroengard to Alagaësia. I ask that you do these things Murtagh as a penance, and so that you and Thorn may have a way to exercise your demons. I know a thing or two about demons, and serving these purposes will benefit everyone, though you above all. _

Murtagh sat in silence, head reeling as he absorbed Glaedrs words. Drawing his hand slowly down his face, his eyes shut tight as if it were possible to erase the words he had just heard from existence he tried to regain control of his breathing. Once the shock wore off he opened his eyes, staring mutely at the golden Eldunarí _Glaedr. This is not something I can just accept. Thorn and I make all of our decisions together, and more than anything we just want to be left alone. We never asked for this war with Orrin, but Thorn knows how I feel about Nasuada and would not deny me this endeavor. I would speak with him of this and give you an answer tomorrow. _Glaedr agreed to the request before falling into a deep silence akin to sleep.

_Thorn_. Murtagh had only to think his name before he felt the comforting presence of of the red dragon invade him. _He has not given you many troubles has he?_ Murtagh merely lay back on his bed roll, resting his head upon the pillow and breathed in deeply. Concentrating intently he replayed the sparse conversation he held with Glaedr, careful to leave any hint of his own opinion on the matter so that Thorn could react in a manner true to himself without the thoughts of his rider interfering. _Will we ever find tranquility in our lives? Given the choice we surely would not have harmed Glaedr or Oromis and likewise the hundreds of innocents that stood in our way, but as Glaedr has said it does not erase our sins. _Thorn grew silent for just a moment before Murtagh saw his shadow, cast by the moonlight move over the tent. Moving as close as he dare to the tent, for fear of knocking it down Thorn lay as gently as possible just beside Murtagh. _What a miserable existence we have led thus far._ Wearily Murtagh turned on his side, reaching his arm to the side of the tent near his dragon, _Made all the bearable by you my friend. _Thorn felt an outpouring of love from Murtagh but even so it didn't do much to ease the pains in his heart. The loss of such an elder dragon was highly regrettable, not that the other Eldunarí were to be disregarded but he could hardly feel responsible for those. No. It was Glaedr that moved Thorn into a dark stillness. If he had only heckled Murtagh further it would be easy to rebuke Glaedr, this however was something that stung deep inside. _How old we are. How very, very old. Trapped in the bodies of only slightly battle-worn beings with centuries to go before we may claim to be half as old as we feel. _Murtagh smirked slightly at this, _Aye, Thorn. We have aged far too quickly. Get some sleep my friend, we have many long days ahead of us and a very difficult decision to make. _  
>The night itself passed without the heavy sleep needed to provide clarity and fresh perspective to make a decision such as the request Glaedr had made of dragon and rider. At the first rays of light camp was broken and bodies readied for another lengthy days travel. The day would include a lot of raft pulling to aid the benefit of the river current to speed their journey. By the time the sun finally began to sink again they hoped to be at the border of Surda. Providing Arya and her guard were able to make good time to Petrovya both would finally meet the next night South of Lithgow. It would be a tiresome trip with every hour passing bringing new dangers if the dragons or urgals were spotted. Murtagh preferred to busy himself with camp breaking and weighing his options for the future rather than worrying about the the duties closer at hand. Glaedr remained somber throughout the morning and through the flight down the Jiet River as Gärganon helped Thorn to ferry the Urgals down stream. Hours passed quietly before the tension came to a head and Murtagh could not quell his tongue any longer.<p>

_Thorn. The day has passed us by and we must make our decision soon. I want you to speak with me honestly. I want you to tell me what you think we must do. What we should do. Glaedr has not yet asked our decision but he will most likely expect it when next we make landfall. _Murtagh placed his gloved hand on Thorns hard scales and gave a quick pat. _Murtagh. I yearn for somewhere we may live freely, no longer surrounded by the controversy that has clung to us from the moment we joined. Whether this is found in the service of Glaedr at Vroengard, atop the peaks of the Beor Mountains, or the forests of Osilon. Eragon bears us no ill will, and while I am unsure of the feelings of the elves who journeyed with him I do not believe they would present a nuisance. I am only certain that time is the one thing that can dim the pain and memories living in this land.  
><em>

Murtagh reflected on his companions words, knowing that in the end Thorn just wanted to seek out peace somewhere they would be free to exercise their demons. In his heart he knew that distance from the peoples still recovering from the reign of Galbatorix would be a requirement for any healing to begin. It was difficult seeing angry faces everywhere they went, being chased away by people who didn't understand the pain Murtagh and Thorn struggled through as they were forced to obey every cruel command at the whim of the mad king. Really he had no reason to say no to Glaedrs request, except for Nasuada. Unlike Eragon the woman he loved would not live an extraordinarily long life. If that stubborn dragon would have simply let Murtagh remain in Alagaësia without some deathbed request he knew he could look past the people and the memories and enjoy some type of life with Nasuada. Or at least he told himself so. In truth Murtagh was reluctant to consider what his life would be like with Nasuada, while he loved her dearly he had experienced so many pains and it drove him crazy thinking about the limited time they might have together in relation to his long life expectancy. What was the saying, better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all? Hmph. Better to carve out a meager existence where no more trouble could be had! Better to...

_MURTAGH!_ Startled by the sharp intrusion into his thoughts he jerked upright in his saddle and swiveled around, trying to discern where the interruption had come from. Squinting his eyes against the wind Murtagh concentrated his vision on a flash of light from a mile away in the distance. Almost immediately Thorn and Garganon fell into a dive, stopping the rafts and instructing the Urgals to disembark and form into a battle formation while they determined the level of threat from the possible sighting. Was the flash of light a simple reflection from a bright metal on the cast in the Jiet, or was it from a spear or sword where an army stood ready to repel any threat of attack in Surda. Had rumors reached King Orrin's ears?

"Nar Garzhvog" Murtagh shouted, "Gather two kull with you and run as fast as you can one mile towards the Southeast, I saw a reflection in the distance and we need to know now whether we've been detected." With a grunt the Urgal leader took off at a break neck pace as Murtagh and the rest of the urgals quietly marched away from the river and into the tree line, making their way steadily after Nar Garzhvog and his scouts. Not much time passed before Murtagh spotted the Urgal scouts making their way toward the hidden group.

"All is well Murtagh!" As soon as the words came out a sigh of relief swept over those in hiding as Nar Garzhvog strode into the group. "We have reached Surda, and King Orrin seems adamant on keeping his borders clearly drawn, you saw only the reflection of a border marker." Clearing his throat vocally he continued, "Now that we are disembarked from the rafts, I say we make use of the setting sun and make our way deeper into Surda. If we go at a good pace we make it just Southeast of Cithrí. When the sun rises we may hope to remain undiscovered, but even if we are we will effectively draw troops away from the capital. Hopefully though, the desert will remain a safe haven and by tomorrow night we will meet the Elf Queen and her cohorts at Lithgow. Thorn, Garganon, you have added in our swift travels down the river today, do you have enough energy to fly through the night?" Two swift snorts of indignation met Nar Garzhvog's ears and the matter was settled. They would continue into Surda right away...

"_Arya__, do you see them yet?" _Vanir bellowed into the Elf Queens ear. Arya leaned forward trying desperately to see any sign of the Golden dragon but to no avail. Shaking her head she instructed Fírnen to land. The weight of four elves, though all were small was enough to greatly delay the trip to Lithgow. The sun had set many hours before and while she had attempted numerous times to make any contact with the other party she could find no one. Worry crept at her stomach as she tried not to reach hasty conclusions about the fate of Murtagh and the Urgals. Surely they could not have been spied? Granted everyone had discussed what would need to happen if it came about, but no warnings had been given and she could only hope nothing had happened that would tip off King Orrin.

Just as suddenly as Arya began to lose hope her spirits started to rise. "Listen!" she exclaimed! Laufin, Uthinarë, and Vanir quietly tried to discern the sound that brought a smile to Aryas lips. A low rumbling of marching feet in the distance and the soft whooshes of air that could only be from two large dragons. With a burst of speed Garganon flew into the final descent of the night, _Murtagh do you see them!_ Thorn and Murtagh swooped down after the joyous golden dragon and set eyes once again on the elven queen.

_Greetings Murtagh, Thorn, Garganon, Glaedr, Urgals._ _I must admit we were beginning to suspect some trouble had befallen you. It cheers out spirits to see you arrive safely at last._ _Pleasantries aside we have much to discuss before tomorrow night. _Disembarking from Thorn Murtagh gave Arya a quick nod and followed after her. Following Arya Murtagh looked back to Thorn, _Thorn, we will do as Glaedr requests. I can not bear remembering the pain we have caused those here and the pain we would face while staying in this land. _Thorn accepted his riders decision with a single question, _What about Nas..._Murtagh closed his eyes tightly against the name Thorn abruptly stopped pronouncing. Reaching a hand out to Thorns scaly side Murtagh shook his head just once, somberly conveying a truth he didn't want to realize _It would never have worked..._

- As a purplish sky fell over Vroengard everyone gradually began to gather in the large hall for the dinner feast. Eragon cast smiles and waves at those who grinned joyfully at him, raising a tankard, or teased him shouting "Great speech earlier Eragon"! Finally his eyes found the suspicious pair of Murtagh and Blödhgarm who both stood eagerly to greet Eragon and glean from him the secret he had avoided revealing all day long. _Eragon,_ they chided! Breaking in to a giant smirk Eragon finally made his way to the table and took his seat, immediately putting a stop to their questions, _Now is not the time or the place! Let us eat a hearty meal first and we can retire then to Helgr Huildr where we might speak easily without being interrupted or overheard. Now, let's eat, secret keeping makes me famished!_ With a sound between a huff of frustration and a laugh Murtagh and Blödhgarm acquiesced, agreeing to keep their questions silent until after the meal.

Throughout the dinner pleasant conversation was had and the three friends had an altogether enjoyable time. It had felt like only a few minutes has passed before Eragon stood abruptly, and with a nod announced his wishes that they join him in the cave Saphira and he called home. Bíarganer, Thorn, and Saphira were already outside the hall and ready to fly up atop Moraetas spire with their riders. The wind whistled clearly past Eragons ears and her hoped fervently as all grew closer to his home that his friends would support his decision to return to Alagaësia.

Once everyone made it inside the broad cave Eragon led everyone to his own dining room where he set about making warm cider drinks to steady his nerves. "Well, Eragon. You have kept us waiting in suspense for many hours now. You can not plan to succeed in stalling forever." Murtagh muttered. "Yes Eragon, you seem quite troubled, leave the drinks and sit, we have been friends far too long a time for their to be such uneasiness among us." Slowly Eragon spun around. He was unsure exactly how to say it, aloud, to someone other than Saphira. While her knowledge made it real enough, sharing his desires aloud with his dear friends would place a finality on his decision. Eragon walked towards his friends and seated himself in a plump leather chair. "I have been sleepless for many nights, going back and forth whether what I desire is the right thing or if it is even a possibility. Only today I have told Saphira, and she already supports me. What I desire is the support of my two closest friends, for I intend to follow through with it irregardless of anything else." Taking a deep breath he met their eyes in turn and spoke his hearts desire, "I want to return to Alagaësia, I want to seek out Arya Dröttning, and I do not know how far this journey will take me nor how long it will last."-


End file.
